Chocolate Frog Card Challenge
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots with various genres, ratings and characters but any warnings will be put at the front of the chapter. They wont be related although characters/pairings may be repeated more than once! Chapter 35: Whole - Lavender Brown.
1. Order

**Author's Note: This is for the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge.**

 **(Bronze) Musidora Barkwith:** _(1520–1666) was a composer. Her unfinished work, the Wizarding Suite, featured an Exploding Tuba. It has been banned ever since a performance in 1902 blew the roof off of the Town Hall of Ackerley._

 **Prompt: Write about someone controlling**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Order

"I will have order!"

It was almost comical the way that the students of Hogwarts reacted to those four words, shrieked as they were, along the corridors of the third floor. Some students, those with a healthy sense of self preservation, checked to make sure they weren't the ones on the wrong end of her wrath left the scene as quickly as they could to their common rooms or classes. Others headed straight for the source of the commotion excited at the prospect of watching Dolores Umbridge lose her head.

The scene was a common one. The little toad of a woman, a sickening vision all in pink, stood stranded on an island in the middle of the third floor corridor surrounded on all sides by a foul smelling bog. The discoloured water bubbled and gurgled all around her and Umbridge squealed in disgust as it marked her shoes.

Students crowded around the edge of the bog on both sides of the corridor and laughed at their stranded teacher. Her demands for them to be silent and fetch help were only met with more laughter causing Dolores to grow even more furious.

To one side, trying to look inconspicuous, Fred and George grinned to themselves as they surveyed their handiwork. They knew that no matter what happened in the future their mother would never be more proud.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, I know it was only lickle but I thought that was more than enough.**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Shame

**Author's Note: This is short but I think rather good and too the point! I really enjoyed writing a side to Peter that I normally wouldn't have expected and really who wouldn't feel a little shame after what he did.**

 **This is for the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge and my prompt was 'write about a betrayal'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Shame

He had been so afraid for so long and finally he had earnt the trust, if not the respect, of his contemporaries. So why didn't he feel a sense of accomplishment? Or at the very least a lessening of the fear that gripped him daily.

As he walked past the members of his group, taking in their hostile glance although less hostile than usual, he realised that there was only one emotion that he was feeling and it was far from happy.

Shame choked his throat, building up like a lump and threatening to overwhelm him. Tears stung at his eyes as he gasped quietly for breath.

He knew he wasn't really choking, not close to dying, but he wanted to be. Anything was better than the crushing weight now settled directly above his heart. He wished he had given his own name, that he would die, rather than those he cared about; but it was too late

He could feel the eyes of his Dark Lord burning into the back of his neck and remembered the cruel smile that curved his pale lips as he was given the information he so desperately desired.

A shudder crawled down his spine as he recalled the words, whispered sweetly, tenderly as if to a lover, once he had finished his report.

"You have done me a great service, Peter."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note: This is my third card for the chocolate frog card competition and the card I am trying to collect is Mungo Bonham. The prompt was: Write about someone getting an injury, so naturally I thought Quidditch! I don't know who it is watching really it's an omniscient sort of third person narrator. Either way I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

Crash and Burn

"The Gryffindor chasers are doing beautifully this game, they are on top of their game and this formation is just about flawless. This should mean, yes! 10 points to Gryffindor scored by the very beautiful Miss Spinnet," a chuckle, "owl me. Mr Potter is doing his duty over the top of the pitch, no snitch in sight yet it seems – but… oh! A bludger hit with considerable force is rocketing around the pitch everyone better watch out!"

All eyes were fixed on the seemingly rouge bludger, even the players seemed to slow down so they could keep one eye on the ever present danger.

"The Gryffindor girls have seized the quaffle once again and are flying down the pitch, Johnson dodges the rouge bludger quite nicely. Come on now Weasley twins shouldn't you be getting that thing under control? Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, back to Johnson. She's going for it, shoots and –"

A horrified scream cut Lee Jordan off, loud enough to stop the commentator in his tracks even as the quaffle sailed neatly into the third hoop. All eyes in the stadium turned to the source of the commotion.

Only a few people had witnessed Oliver Wood taking a bludger to the stomach but everyone had turned in time to witness his fall. The bludger had pushed him through the middle hoop where he dangled for a second before gravity kicked in. Almost in slow motion he slipped helplessly from the metal and began to plummet towards the ground.

His team sprang into action but they were all on the other side of the pitch. They knew that no matter how hard they flew they would never reach him on time.

His body spiralled gently and landed on the sand covered ground beneath the goal posts, his arm twisted at an odd angle and his legs splayed drunkenly. The horrified gasps from the crowd, even the Slytherins, covered up any noise of the sickening thud.

Madams Hooch and Pomfrey were the first to reach him even as the rest of the Gryffindor team descended from the sky to surround him in a protective circle.

The whole school watched, morbidly fascinated, as he was moved onto a stretcher and spelled back up to the castle.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and point out any mistakes that you spot! Thanks.**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Under the Influence

**Author's Note: So you should all recognise this scene I hope I've written it well enough that you do and I don't just suck as an author! Anyhoo! Enjoy my entry to claim Laverne de Montmercy as a Chocolate Frog Card!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise!**

* * *

Under the Influence

Ron woke up on the floor in front of a fire. He didn't know how he had gotten there or why he was on his back but as everything came slowly back into focus he realised that there was dribble all down his chin and the anxious face of Harry was hovering over him.

Ron frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised that his voice came out raspy. Above him Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and looked up.

"He's okay," he said to someone that Ron couldn't see. A voice replied but it was muffled. "We should get him to the hospital wing." Harry replied but his voice was now quiet, almost a whisper and everything was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges.

He could see Harry talking but no longer hear him, and soon everything went black.

X

In the black of unconsciousness Ron began to remember what had happened. He remembered seeing the box of chocolates discarded on Harry's bed and thinking that he really wouldn't mind if Ron took just one. Or three.

He remembered the way the gooey centre had burnt down his throat and the warm feeling that coursed through him.

He remembered experiencing a sudden and violent need to find her, to talk to her, to hold her, to kiss her. Romilda Vane, the most beautiful and intoxicating woman in the world. There had been nothing more in the world that he wanted than her.

Ron frowned as a realisation washed over him. That wasn't right.

She wasn't the most beautiful or intoxicating. Or the smartest and funniest. It wasn't Romilda he wanted to hold and kiss. Not Romilda that he thought about every day or that he looked forward to seeing and talking to.

Hermione. It was Hermione, it had always been Hermione.

"Her-mi-onee."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. What If?

**Author's Note: This came to me whilst I was in the gym considering what to do with the prompt that came with this card. I couldn't think of a good wizard to make a squib and when I did I couldn't think of a good scene. Until this one. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as me!**

 **Card: Thaddeus Thurkell.  
** **Challenge: Write a Squib!AU about a known witch or wizard.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

What If

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the dreary building. For a place that was supposed to be full of the light and happiness of children the stern grey and black exterior sucked all of the light and colour out of its surroundings. It gave him a sense of unease looking at it and not simply because of what, or who, waited for him inside.

The woman in charge, the matron, appeared as severe and lifeless as the building as she walked towards Albus. Her back was poker straight, her hair slicked back into a bun where no strays would be tolerated and her pale lips pinched at the corners in eternal disapproval.

"Mr Dumbledore?" she asked and he was surprised at the sot and gentle tone that came from her. He raised his eyebrows and extended a hand in welcome.

"Yes, thank you for seeing me."

"I understand that you have an interest in one of the boys in my care," she continued gesturing for him to take a seat at the desk in her office.

"Yes," he sat. "I am the headmaster of a private school situated in the north of the country and one of your boys has his name down on the entry list. Should he meet the requirements, of course."

The matron's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "I see," she replied glancing away momentarily. "How will you know if Tom meets the requirements? Will he have to travel to the school?"

"Not at all," he said shaking his head, "I need only to speak with the boy for a moment and I should be able to ascertain whether he will be suitable. We cannot accept children that won't thrive there you see, it would just set them on the wrong path in life."

"Well, I will show you to his room."

X

All the dread and nerves that had built up in Albus when he had read the boy's name on the class list for next year accumulated into this small, pale boy sat in front of him. He had dark hair, which seemed almost black against the sickly hue of his skin. He was quiet, but no shy. Calculating as if everything he wanted could be achieved if he just went about it the right way.

A shiver trembled down Albus' spine but he resisted it.

"Are there ever times when you do things, things you can't really explain? As if you have performed magic?" Albus asked, carefully controlling his tone.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Magic doesn't exist," he replied, a repetitive answer drilled into him after years of scolding.

Albus looked at him, he had the air of magic about him, he could feel it. "Humour me," he instructed keeping his tone soft.

The boy looked away for a second, as if deciding how honest to be, and when he looked back his large eyes were filled with suspicion, and a little hope. "When I was small I could move things with my mind, I could control people. I set one girls hair on fire without ever touching her and a boy who used to bully me got locked in his cupboard for two days. No one could get it open."

"Can you still do those things?" Albus prodded leaning forward slightly in his curiosity.

The boy shook his head and Albus sat back with a sigh somewhere between relief and disappointment. "No, last year I had an accident. Fell off a two story wall. I think whatever my magic used to be saved me but it got all used up doing so."

He's a squib. The last son of the Slytherin line is a squib. Almost poetic in its irony, Albus thought to himself.

He finished his conversation with the boy and left the room.

"Well?" asked the Matron as Albus made to leave.

"I'm afraid that he doesn't meet the requirements for my school but I know of another school a little closer that will be perfect for him. Don't worry, he will be cared for."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	6. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note: So now that I have completed my Halloween Drabbles challenge I have time to get back to some of the other challenges I've been working on. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Card: (Bronze) Uric the Oddball**

 **Prompt: Write about Uric**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

A Day in the Life

He was cold, very very cold, the type of cold that lets you know that you are also very, very wet. The moaning that had lulled him to sleep was also the sound that woke him, it provided a track to the ever constant rumble of thunder and crack of lightning.

Uric wondered if the roof of his tower had split again, and that was why he was wet, or whether the moaning of Auguries had finally resulted in his death.

He cracked open one eye and then the other and carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed lifting himself into a sitting position.

The tentacles of the squid that he wore to keep his head warm slid in front of his eyes filling his vision with a whirlwind of too bright colour. He grumbled incoherently to himself and brushed them angrily out of his eyes and back onto the top of his head.

As his hand came into sight he realised something. He was glowing. Suddenly it was quiet. Everything was still dark and he could barely see to the window but there was no more thunder, no more lightning, and no more pitter patter of rain. But most importantly, there was no more moaning.

Uric looked around at all of his Auguries, who were all slumbering peacefully spread around the floor, and then back at his pale hands.

This was it, he was dead. He had taken on the pale silvery quality of a ghost and that could only mean he was dead.

Uric jumped to his feet excitement racing through him. He looked around for the nearest wall and raced towards it, running smack into the grey stones.

His head smarted and Uric reached up to rub the sore spot, confused. Maybe he hadn't been dead for long enough. It was the only reason his Auguries had shut up. Uric decided he would just have to keep going until it worked.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. The Black Death

**Author's Note: So this is my second card of the day because inspiration strikes so much easier when I should be doing my dissertation reading! Enjoy!**

 **Card: (Bronze) Nicholas Malfoy**

 **Prompt: Write about the Black Death**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

The Black Death

Nicholas Malfoy cackled as he zipped through the dark thunder clouds that hovered over the lush green fields of England. Lightning crackled through the clouds around him promising to add to the chaos that he was about to unleash on the poor, unsuspecting town.

His cackles turned to giggles of glee as he began to descend thinking about all the filthy, muggle lives that he would take this very day. He had spread the rumour that these strange and fatal symptoms were the work of fleas, little parasites that lived and travelled the country on rats.

So he was able to make his way up from London wreaking havoc all across the country.

Ducking down beneath the cloud line Nicholas spotted a cluster of little houses all grouped together around a small village square. He descended and landed in a small copse of woods just outside the town. He transfigured his face in order to look like he had the disease the muggles had named 'the black death' and began staggering forward.

Coughing and stumbling, looking for all the world as if he was going to fall over and die at any second Nicholas made his way to the centre of the picturesque little town. His hacking drew a crowd and Nicholas knew it was time for the big finale.

He collapsed to his knees next to the well and looked around at the terrified villagers. "Run," he wheezed dramatically, "for your lives," and he fell forward as they gasped around him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. Magical Mischief

**Author's Note: So this is my next entry for both the Ultimate Chocolate Card Competition and Assignment 9 for the Charms class at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Card: (Silver) Merope Gaunt - write about Merope**

 **Assignment: Write a story involving mischief caused by impersonation of someone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Magical Mischief

Merope's heart was thundering in her chest as she checked her hair and face again. She had only transfigured a few items, made herself look a little less wild and a little more pretty. It would be believable that she was a simple farm girl if she looked the part. She just needed to make sure that she had cast the spells correctly and wasn't covered in yellow spots.

Next she walked over to the old table and looked at the contents of the goblet. It was still fizzing slightly from the addition of the final ingredient but by the time he realised that the concoction wasn't water it would be too late, the damage would be done.

Excitement and nerves bubbled up inside of her as the echo of horses hooves sounded outside of the cottage. He was coming up the lane again.

She grabbed the goblet off the table and scurried out of the door casting quick charm that would make her home look less ramshackle. Once she was sure that her ruse was plausible she hurried to the rickety wooden gate that bordered the road.

"Good afternoon, my lord," she called as he passed astride his horse. The handsome young lord of the manor looked down on him with a haughty look on his face.

"Can I aid you, maiden?" he asked looking her up and down with a leer on his pale face.

Merope tried her most alluring smile, "it was I who hoped to aid you my lord. You look tired and thirsty," she produced the goblet of potion from behind her, "perhaps you would like to quench your thirst?"

Thomas Riddle swung down off his impressive black stallion and flexed as he came to stand in front of her. Merope felt herself grow warm and flustered as she struggled to keep her confident façade up.

"Who are you maiden?" he asked.

"Just a humble farm girl sir, doing what I can to help."

"Your name?"

"Merope, my lord."

"Well Merope, I thank you for your hospitality," he took the goblet with a smirk at her and downed the contents in one gulp.

Merope waited, eyes wide and breathing erratic as the love potion began to take effect. A range of strange expressions crossed his face but eventually his face settled.

Thomas's eyes found hers and the goblet clanged to the ground as it slipped from his fingertips. "My love," he gasped and vaulted the gate that separated them. As he seized Merope in his arms she couldn't remember ever being so happy, it had all paid off.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. Comfort

**Author's Note: I am desperate to collect them all but I know I probably wont aha. Card and Assignment again.**

 **Card: Blenheim Stalk - Write about a Muggle!AU**

 **Assignment: Potions - write about someone cheering up their friend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Comfort

Harry sat carefully down on the steps out in front of the school, next to him Hermione sat face buried in her hands, crying quietly. He had no idea what to say or what to do because he had no idea how to comfort crying women but he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

Hermione peeked up through her fingers and the curtain of thick, bushy hair and smiled sadly at him. She pitched over and leant into the cuddle even though it was awkwardly offered.

"You know he's just an idiot, right?" Harry said to her after she had stopped crying. He could hear the chatter of the other students as they emptied into the yard after dinner. None of them would come round the front though.

Hermione sniffed loudly. "I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Seeing them together, it just it hurts in ways I never thought it would. I thought he would always be," she hesitated, "well, Ron."

Hermione shifted out of the hug and sat up, she hunched forward and began to pick at her nails a nervous habit. "I imagine it's much the same as you feel when you see Ginny with Dean," she commented almost nonchalantly.

Harry started violently and flushed a violent shade of pink. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stuttered slightly.

"You can't deny it, I saw your face when we caught them in the maths corridor." It was Hermione's turn to turn concerned eyes on her friend. "I know it hurts."

Harry looked down at his own hands, unable to deny what they both knew was true. An awkward silence fell on the pair as they sat together think of their heartache, but eventually Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Right," he declared slapping his thighs and standing up swiftly, "wallowing isn't going to do either of us any good. I suggest we go and get some sweets."

He reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her up off the steps but Hermione stopped him from pulling her any further. "Harry, dinner's almost over. We have science next you know, Snape will kill us if we're late."

Harry smirked devilishly at her, "he can only kill us if we turn up at all."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped but still allowed herself to be tugged towards the gate, "we'll get detention for months!"

"Oh well, we'd best go to Honeydukes then, make sure that it is all worth it."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed as they scurried out the gates and down the long path.

"Hey, we can go back now," Harry said as he noticed how cheerful his friend had become.

"Oh," Hermione sobered, "why?"

"Because the whole point of this was to cheer you up, but I suppose were halfway now and already late for Science. No point going back, is there?"

Hermione smiled cheekily at Harry, grateful that she could always rely on him. "No there really isn't."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. Can't Shake You

**Author's Note: Yeah I hate this. Sorry. Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge; Divination Assignment; Hogwarts Writing Club; School of Prompts.**

 **Card: Salazar Slytherin - write about one of the Sacred 28**

 **Assignment: Write about revenge**

 **Prompt: Smoggy**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

Can't Shake You

Theo breathed deeply and resisted the urge to cough, the thick smog that hung over London coated his mouth and lungs making everything taste sour. He really hated London, especially the exclusively muggle sections, it managed to be freezing cold and annoyingly smothering all at the same time.

It was necessary however that he be here, that he stand on this corner, under this electrical streetlight, looking up at that window. The inhabitant of the flat which he gazed at needed to know that he was still here and still pissed off.

The curtains twitched and Theo witnessed a flash of red. She could see him that was good. She would get slowly more and more paranoid the longer that he waited here. He had been here every night for the past week; she couldn't know that tonight would be the night that he struck.

In all honesty he was surprised that she hadn't gone to Potter and begged for his protection, he was in the auror program now and would now be able to protect her. Maybe it was the guilt stopping her from sharing their secret, maybe she actually regretted it.

Some would think that he was over reacting going to such lengths to wreak revenge but the popular saying was all wrong. Hell hath no fury like a man scorned. Especially when he never wanted to open his heart to her in the first place.

The curtains moved again and this time Ginny's face appeared at the window. The pair stared at each other for a long time before she motioned with her hand. Theo felt his eyebrows rise as he realised that she was inviting him in.

Theo carefully crossed the street and entered the building, climbing the two flights of stairs that led him to her front door.

The door opened.

"What are you doing Theo?" Ginny asked wearily

"What, not going to invite me in?" he asked pointedly, "people might see us together out here."

Ginny sighed loudly. "I told you time and again that was a mistake, I'm sorry but we aren't right together."

Theo surged forward and pinned Ginny against a wall, rage coursed through him. "You took my heart and you forced me to show it, then as soon as famous Potter turns his head you discard it," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"What we had it wasn't real."

"So now you're a liar and a whore." Ginny gasped at the insult and shoved him off her slapping him soundly across the face. Theo's cheek began to smoulder.

"You will regret that, little blood traitor. Just like you will regret giving up on me, I would have treasured you more than Potter ever could. I hope you know that when he discards you for the women fame will bring him. This isn't over my dear, it won't ever be. I can't shake you and you'll pay because of it."

* * *

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. Lady Vampire

**Author's Note: Okay! It's been awhile since I posted anything because I am just in no mood to write but I have started NaNo month so I am trying to keep in the habit! This might be my only one of the day because I do have uni work to do. So without further ado!**

 **Genre: Historical**

 **Prompt: Write about someone encountering a vampire (Lady Carmilla is a HP world vampire I checked!) - DADA Assignment**

 **Card: (Bronze) Wilfred the Wistful: Write about someone feeling wistful**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Lady Vampire

Lady Carmilla Sanguina lounged elegantly on the chaise in her drawing room. She casually observed the young woman shaking in the centre of the room almost longingly. At over 150 years old Carmilla found that she was wistful for the beauty and innocence that youth had to offer, although she knew it was something that she would never possess again.

Graceful as she was Lady Carmilla swung her legs around and fixed her unnerving yellow gaze on the young maid. "How old are you child?" she purred watching with unrestrained glee as the young creature froze stiffer than a corpse.

"Sixteen, m'lady" she mumbled trying to escape the trapping gaze.

Carmilla smiled like a cat with cream being careful not to reveal too much of her canines. She could feel her teeth elongating and they ached with the hunger that coursed through her. She moved her eyes from the fearful brown of her soon-to-be victim and slid them down to the erratic pulse just visible on her pale neck.

"Well my dear I think you would make a perfect addition to my household. I only hire a certain calibre of worker you know. Compensation will be sent to your family but I'm afraid you're mine now. Please report to Mrs Wilder upstairs for your duties."

The girl bobbed a shaky curtsey and quickly scurried out of the room. Carmilla reclined back onto her couch and smirked as she listened to the girl's progress through the house. Her heightened senses allowed her to track the shaking maid as she ascended the stairs. She was muttering to herself.

"You need this job, it's okay, it'll be okay."

Lady Carmilla felt something stirring in her cold, empty chest as if an emotion was trying to find its way to her heart, but she had none. She almost laughed, it was pity. The last of her humanity was trying to convince her to spare the girl. How cute.

It was too late anyway as she reached her destination a scream ran out cutting sharply through the silence of the house. Carmilla smiled widely allowing her elongated canines to show. She could smell the fresh blood as it seeped from the now lifeless young body. She would feast well tonight.

Slow steps descended the stairs a little while later and Carmilla sat up in anticipation. The stout, homely figure of her housekeeper entered the room making sure to keep her head lowered in respect.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. Bond

**Author's Note: This is another combined one aha because I'm totally into that right now but honestly all of my prompts for this one fit so perfectly together that I just couldn't do anything but combine them. This is part of the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts and History of Magic Assignment 9.**

 **Card: (Silver) Mirabella Plunket - write about a relationship between a witch/wizard and an animal**

 **Prompt: Nest**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Assignment: Write about a character visiting a shop in Diagon Alley (Eyelops Owl Imporium)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Bond

As soon as Rose walked into Eyelops Owl Imporium and her little, blue, eleven year old eyes fell on a tiny little ball of fluff in a cage in the corner of the room. Her mother, Hermione, went straight to the counter and entered into an in-depth conversation with the proprietor with which breed of owl would be best for her daughter and her imminent trip to Hogwarts.

Rose didn't listen to a word that she was saying and instead went straight for the little cage and the little owl. It had completely ignored the bar, bowl of food and little bed that was set up in the cage for it and had instead made a nest. The little owl had used its sharp little beak to tear up anything available to furnish its nest.

Rose smiled as she peered through the cage already liking how unique and interesting this little creature was. Defying convention at such a young age, much like Rose; she wasn't as work orientated as everyone expected the daughter of Hermione Granger to be.

As she watched the owl moved and the little bundle of fluff shifted to reveal a pair of beady eyes which regarded Rose with obvious interest. She smiled.

The owl untangled itself from its fluffy little nest and turned to face her completely. It obviously didn't get a lot of attention from shoppers being so young and tiny. Rose couldn't imagine how anyone could pass by such an adorable creature.

"Hello," she said moving closer. The owl hooted softly in response although it came out as more of a squeak. Rose chuckled, "aren't you a beautiful little creature." The owl preened fluffing up its feathers at the compliment but it just made it look even more ridiculous. Like a small child clomping around the house in their parents shoes.

Rose knew that this was the owl she was going home with. She turned around and her heart almost broke at the forlorn little sound that her new pet made. It thought she was leaving. "Don't worry," she whispered to the little fluff ball, "I'm coming straight back."

She scurried over to the counter where her mother and the shop keeper were discussing a magnificent white barn owl with black flecks. "Mam," she tugged at her sleeve trying to gain her attention.

"Oh, Rose darling, there you are. Look isn't she magnificent, would you like her?" Hermione gestured to the large bird who hooted proudly from behind her bars.

Rose nodded distractedly, "she is absolutely beautiful but she isn't the owl I want."

Hermione frowned and looked around the shop obviously trying to spot a better bird. "Which one do you want then dear?"

Rose turned and pointed, "that one."

The shop keeper barked out a laugh until Rose turned and glared at him. "Sorry," he said, "it's just that one is only a baby. He won't be able to carrying anything for you, not even a note."

"That doesn't matter. He is adorable, lonely and the perfect companion. I can already tell that we will be great friends. Isn't that what matters?" Rose looked up at her mother with wide, imploring eyes.

Hermione asked the assistant to fetch the little owl in question who hooted wildly and excitedly as he was brought over to the counter. Rose chuckled and pushed her fingers through the bars to stoke him carefully which he obviously loved.

"Please mammy," she begged using her childhood name as a sort of emotional bribery.

Hermione sighed and caved. "Well darling if you're sure this is the one you want, it is your birthday after all."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. Power

**Author's Note: Okay so this is short and a little creepy. I don't know what sort of warnings to put before this but okay so violence and creepiness etc. Maybe some trigger stuff? IDK but please consider yourselves warned. I don't know where this came from and I haven't paired it with any other challenges because well it's quite dark aha. I could have gone another way but meh. My muse spoke, I listened.**

 **Card: (Gold) Bran the Bloodthirsty - write about someone committing murder without magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Power

For a second, just a second he thought he knew what it was like to truly be alive. For one precious second he thought he had gotten it all wrong from the beginning. As she felt the life drain from beneath his fingertips Tom Marvolo Riddle revelled in the feeling of doing something himself.

He hadn't meant to kill the girl manually, he had meant to curse her into oblivion with a single phrase and be done with it but when she had rushed him instinct had taken over.

He had seized the brave girl by her throat and slowly, joyfully, began to steal the life from her.

It was exhilarating. He never knew that such a muggle action could bring him so much pleasure. The helpless little sounds that escaped from her ever constricting throat grew more frantic but only served to heighten his enjoyment. His eyes grew wild as his body thrummed with the power of it all.

"Goodbye," he whispered as the last spark left her eyes and he released his grip on her throat. Her lifeless body thudded to the floor and Tom stood above her. He flexed his fingers still able to feel the rush of her pulse as it had become fainter and fainter; the flexing of her muscles trying desperately to open wide enough to get that precious air.

As he looked down on what he had accomplished with his own two hands Tom smiled a small, sick little smile. Maybe muggles weren't so useless after all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. Tricksters

**Author's Note: Hey there! So this is short sweet and I've tried my best to incorporate all of the prompts given to me. Granted some are a little tenuously linked but still they are all there! I hope you enjoy this :) it is for the School of Prompts Challenge, the Astronomy assignment and the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge.**

 **Character: Sirius Black**

 **Assignment: Write about some form of manipulation**

 **Card: (Bonus) Albus Severus Potter - Write about Albus Severus Potter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Tricksters

"I can't believe you're really going to ask a picture for advice," Rose Weasley snorted as she watched her cousin Albus gather some items together. They were stood in his bedroom at the Potter house where Rose had come for a visit during the summer. All of their parents were at work and some genius had thought it would be a good idea to leave James in charge. Incidentally their 'guardian' was nowhere to be found.

"He is not just a picture," Albus protested not looking up from the items assembled on his bed, "he is one of the greatest comic and prankster masterminds ever to have lived. Who else should I go to when trying to beat James at his own game?"

Rose sighed placing her hands on her hops and levelling Albus with a stare that reminded him very much of his Aunt Hermione. She was always quietly disapproving of something or other that his dad and Uncle Ron were getting up to. "I don't think you should be trying to sink to his level," she replied slightly snootily, "you know that Aunt Ginny would deal with him if you'd just tell her."

Albus looked horrified. "I'm 15 for Merlin's sake Rose. I can't go running to my mother every time something goes wrong. You don't tell the professors about every little thing Malfoy does to you. This is about more than justice, it's about pride!" he declared staring valiantly off into space.

"Fine, go for it, whatever, I don't care." Rose lied. Albus just arched a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to leave the room. Rose scurried out of the door after him, he always knew how to get under her skin.

X

Albus grinned as they made their way through the house to his father's office. He was quite proud of his powers of manipulation over his cousin and only hoped that they would work as well on his other target.

Quietly he opened the door to his father's office and peered inside. He knew very well that Harry was out at work but that didn't mean James wasn't lurking around touching things that he shouldn't and being generally mischievous.

After discerning that the coast was clear Albus pushed the door further open and slipped inside, allowing just enough time for Rose to join him before he closed the door behind him. Reverently the pair made their way to the back of the room where a small portrait of a more than slightly bedraggled looking man sat.

The man in the frame looked up and smiled wolfishly upon recognising the pair of teenagers. He discarded whatever it was that he had been doing and turned to give them his full attention. "How can I help you?" asked Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. Stuck

**Author's Note: Okay so my second fic of the day! Probably my last but it is such a nice little break from my uni work I have been up to my head in books atm and I have 7 to take home from the library with me and guess what. I forgot a bag! Woop! Hour home! This is for School of Prompts challenge, Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge and the Charms Assignment.**

 **Character: Lily Luna Potter**

 **Assignment: Write about the consequences of two (or more) characters using the Epoximise sticking charm.**

 **Card: (Bonus) Dominique Weasley - write about Dominique Weasley**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Stuck

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Dominique Weasley popped her head into the magically enlarged living room of the Weasley house. Her grandparents had had to charm the house after their own enormous brood had started sprouting their own children.

A small red head popped over the back of one of the numerous sofas littering the room and Dominique was pinned with little green eyes.

"Lily!" Dominique grinned at her little cousin and moved to sit down beside her. "Excellent, I need your help."

Lily regarded her suspiciously. As the sister to infamous prankster James Sirius Potter she had suffered her fair share of pranks and was understandably wary of anyone asking for her help. Dominique rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm not going to prank you silly, I just need help with my holiday homework. Professor Flitwick set a charm that I just can't get the hang of."

"What sort of charm?" Lily asked putting the book she had been reading down to one side.

"It's a sticking charm." Dominique frowned, screwing up her face in concentration as she tried to wrap her tongue around the confusing word. " _Epoximise_ ," she smiled.

Lily still didn't look convinced.

"Pleeeeeeeease," Dominique whined putting on her biggest puppy dog eyes. "You'd be the bestest little cousin in the whole wide world."

Lily sighed in defeat. "What do you want to stick me to?" Dominique giggled in glee and shuffled closer, leaning over to pass Lily the book she had been holding before.

"Here, we'll use this. Uncle Harry is always saying you're glued to these things."

Lily laughed despite herself as Dominique drew out her wand. Lily sat very still as Dominique carefully pronounced the incantation and performed the wand movement. There was a flash of sparks from her wand. Dominique looked eagerly at Lily.

"Well? Did it work?"

Lily looked at her hands and let go of the book. It thudded into her lap. "Sorry," her cousin said sympathetically.

Dominique sighed in disappointment and stood up. Lily screamed. Looking down in shock she realised that the spell had worked but instead of binding Lily to her book it had bound the two girls together where their legs touched. Both legs stretched to accommodate the distance now between them looking like a line of stretched playdoh or chewing gum.

"Fix it!" Lily screeched.

Dominique pulled out her wand and opened her mouth. But stopped adopting a sheepish expression. "Er, Lily? I don't know the counter charm."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	16. Sweet

**Author's Note: There is a lot going on in this I'm not going to lie and it's late so I'm just going to skip straight to all the bits that are in this thing. Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Hogwarts Assignments, Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge.**

 **Card: (Bronze) Tilly Toke - write about someone committing a selfless act to protect someone else**

 **Assignment: DADA - Write about someone casting off the imperious curse**

 **Prompt: Eminent**

 **Song: Nickleback - She Keeps Me Up**

 **Prompts: Poinsettia/Gingerbread House**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Sweet

Draco tried to convince himself that he didn't do it for any sort of important reason. That he jumped in front of that curse out of some sort of pride. Some sort of need to prove to everyone that he was the best. But inside his traitorous heart, he knew the truth. The truth that he jumped in front of the imperious curse because he couldn't bear watching her get tortured. Hearing her struggle and scream against the compelling spell. Watching the heartbreak in her eyes as she succumbed to it.

As the sweet feeling washed over him, urging him to forget his every problem, every worry, every heartache. Everything melted into his peripheral and a feeling of contentment filled him.

Everything, that is, except her. Hermione.

He was vaguely aware of his professor, if such a cruel man could be given such an important title, ordering him about but his voice was small and unimportant in the face of such grace and beauty. Hermione Granger, the know it all mudblood witch who had stolen his attention and his heart.

He ignored everyone and everything else and focused solely and completely on Hermione.

He looked at her hair, wild and untameable just like her spirit. She might be a quiet person, studious to a fault, but she was one of Gryffindors most eminent members and that lioness prowled freely inside her. Draco knew that more than anything after his close encounter with her in their third year. He didn't know what she washed it with but it was always sweet smelling.

He loved her passion, for books, for life but especially for Christmas. He had noticed the way she always lit up around the Christmas season. Dancing and twirling in the snow when she thought no one was looking. Picking and collecting the Poinsettia flowers that sprouted around the castle and once he even caught her down in the kitchens surrounded by house elves constructing the largest gingerbread house he had ever seen.

She always looked so happy at Christmas time.

Draco watched, as if almost in slow motion, as Hermione turned to look at him. Every eye in the room was on him, but when he had pushed her out of the way and taken the hit himself she had had her back turned. But now she looked at him, she looked into his soul.

Draco knew that she understood, they were both lonely, misunderstood creatures. That gave them a bond that went deeper than mere words. In that moment she became the brightest thing in his universe.

Their eyes met and for the first time since they had met that first day Draco saw something other than hatred in those chocolatey depths. He saw pity and gratefulness, she was thankful that he had saved her.

"Jump!"

Draco heard the voice of his professor, the one who had cast the imperious charm at Hermione. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to obey that command but he was too taken by the beautiful light that Hermione had become.

A wave of sickness washed over him as his heart and body ignored the command that his head was trying desperately to carry out. It was like he was trying to turn himself inside out but he couldn't do anything but stare at her.

He noticed that the longer he ignored the command, the weaker the commanding voice became but the more painful the agony. But it was worth it. Every second more that he stared into Hermione's eyes her smile grew.

It started out small, obviously shocked that he was doing so well in resisting the urges of the imperious curse but no sweet whisperings of forbidden spells could ever enchant him more. Her smile continued to grow in beauty and in light but also the expression in her eyes changed from pity to pride.

Hermione knew what was in his heart. She could see that he wasn't just a scheming snake. He was brave and he was kind and this was just the first of many ways that he was going to show her just how much he loved and adored her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	17. Fund Raiser

**Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this came from or what's going on at the end but Draco said what Draco wanted to say! Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Transfiguration Assignment, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge!**

 **Card: (Silver) Oswald Beamish - write about an interspecies friendship/romance**

 **Assignment: Transfiguration Assignment 10 - write about someone making a 'mountain out of a molehill'**

 **Song: Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

 **Prompts: (word) Holiday/(location) German Christmas Market**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Fund Raiser

As Hermione strolled around the temporary market she couldn't help smiling a sense of pride filling her from head to toe as she observed how well her brainchild was actually turning out. Hard packed snow crunched underfoot and the air was certainly bitter but wrapped up in her Gryffindor hat and scarf, holding a steaming cup of mulled wine Hermione couldn't be happier. She really loved the holiday season.

She waved at a few of the house elves running one of the games stalls who chirped up as she walked passed. "Miss Granger! Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped and turned around giggling as she watched a little house elf scurry up to her through the throng of people. She and Tiny had become friends in her first year but she still hadn't convinced the little elf to call her Hermione yet. "Yes, Tiny?"

The little elf came to a stop in front of her panting slightly as she straightened the oversized woollen hat that had slipped over her large eyes.

"We have run out of sausages!" she squeaked obviously panicked, "they all sold out and now there is a queue and they're getting angry!" The little clipboard she was holding was wobbling as she trembled.

"Woah, woah, Tiny, calm down. You know we have another packet in the food tent, which I'm sure you can duplicate, can't you?" Hermione soothed her.

"Oh," Tiny paused losing steam she had obviously expected this to be a much bigger crisis than it had actually turned out to be. She looked a little lost for a second until Hermione gently reminded her to go and get the sausages. She giggled as the little elf gasped and scurried off again, they certainly were dramatic little creatures.

"Is it not bad enough that you're a mudblood Granger but you have to continuously sully your name by associating with those creatures."

Hermione sighed as her happy little bubble popped into nothing and she turned around to look at the blonde bane of her life. "Malfoy," she acknowledged him coldly. The most annoying thing about the whole situation was the fact that she couldn't help her traitorous body from reacting to how attractive he was.

He was stood there in skin tight jeans and a normal t-shirt, she was vaguely surprised at his owning muggle clothes, smirking at her like something right out of a teenage dream. As cliché as it was she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Can you not just go and enjoy yourself?" she sighed, "there's plenty to do and it's for a good cause. You're always crowing about your father's money, why don't you put it to some good use."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Granger," he smirked. Hermione was confused, because wasn't it evident that that was exactly what she wanted. He swaggered towards her, making sure to deliberately brush up against her. "You can't make me a good person Granger, no matter how many fund raisers you do."

She stood confused as he walked past her and further into the market. She had no idea what he was getting at or why but he obviously thought she was trying to fix him. With a shrug she wandered off trying to regain her sense of tranquillity.

20 minutes later she spotted Draco using his father's money to play some of the games and she smiled. He wasn't a good person, but he certainly wasn't an awful person."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	18. Nuisance

**Author's Note: It has been a while since I last posted anything. You can blame NaNo for that! But I finished my novel and hit the 50k word mark so I am rather pleased with myself. But on with the show! This is written for the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, the DADA Assignment, Day 4 of the Christmas Challenge and Grade 6 Assignment 3 of the School of Prompts.**

 **Card: (Gold) Ekrizdis - write about Ekrizdis, Azkaban and what he did there**

 **Assignment: Write about the Depulso Banishing Charm**

 **Prompts: (word) festive/ (colour) gold**

 **Song: Every Rose has it's Thorn - Poison**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Nuisance

Hermione was known school wide for her obsessive studying habits and ability to find enjoyment and interest in every subject but as she flicked through the History of Magic textbook that Professor Binns had given them even she started to grow bored.

 _Ekrizdis (fl. 15_ _th_ _Century)_ she read.

 _Ekrizdis was a Dark Wizard who lived during the 15_ _th_ _Century. He was of unknown nationality but became the founder and original inhabitant of the fortress turned prison Azkaban. Alone on the island, at time time unchartered by either muggle or wizardkind, Ekrizdis practiced dangerous dark magic of the worst kind. He lured, tortured and killed unfortunate muggle sailors who passed by the fortress and is believed to have been insane. After his death the concealment charm shielding the fortress and island faded and the British MoM investigated. Only the information about the Dementors, who infested the building and island, was released to the public and investigators refused to discuss any other evidence found of Ekrizdis's dark activities._

Hermione sighed and squinted against the fading light as she picked up her quill, starting to take notes on this dark wizard to add to her long list. "Founded Azkaban… tortured and killed sailors… protected island… infested with dementors…" she mumbled to herself as she scribbled away enjoying the silence.

"Seriously Granger? It's a Friday night."

Hermione, who usually prided herself on keeping her cool when presented with this particular individual, couldn't hold back the groan of frustration as she looked up and met the pale eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked.

"That pleased to see me, eh Granger?"

"Malfoy, I am begging you for once to just leave me alone," she whined. "I know we usually fight and spar but I just can't be bothered to deal with you right now."

" _Spar_?" he mocked circling the table and peering over her shoulder at the open textbook. He hissed sympathetically, "oh what a lovely, festive activity Granger. No wonder you're so cheerful."

Candles flickered automatically to life around them alerting Hermione to the fact it was now 7pm. Dinner would be served at any minute and she had to collect all her belongings first. Looking up she opened her mouth to tell Malfoy to go away again but couldn't help noticing how the candlelight turned his white hair to gold. She flushed at the inappropriate thoughts that filled her mind but pushed them aside.

"Oh look at that," she said nonchalantly. "Time for dinner! Off you go."

Hermione collected her bag and books stuffing everything in haphazardly in her attempts to rush. When she looked up ready to rush off she noticed that Draco hadn't moved a muscle. "What are you doing?" she asked exasperation slipping through into her tone.

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

Hermione rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the library. Her steps were swift her rumbling stomach urging her on. Her wand slipped out of her robe pocket and clattered across the stone floor. She bent to pick it up noticing, as she did so, that Draco was only a step behind her.

"For goodness sake Draco," she started to turn, "don't make me Depulso you… Oh!"

As she had turned Hermione had accidently made the correct wand movement as she said the spell and a jet of light flew from her wand connecting with Draco. The air was knocked completely from him as the Banishing spell sent him flying backwards and into a wall.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched rushing down the hall to where he lay in a crumpled heap.

"Merlin Hermione," he groaned pushing himself up. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	19. Appearances

**Author's Note: For the first time in ages I have been able to write something other than the Christmas challenge aha although I couldn't pull enough out of this to make it the 1200 words that is needed for my school of prompts challenge. So instead it is joined with my Hogwarts Assignment.**

 **Card: (Bronze) Violetta Black - Write about a powerful matriarchal figure.**

 **Assignment: Fairytales: Write about a minor character with less than 3000 stories about them. (Extra Prompts: Worthlessness/Care)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Appearances

Walburga Black was a decidedly single minded woman. She cared about one thing and one thing only, appearances.

When she was instructed to wed a man four years her junior, a mere boy, for the sake of her family she praised the security of her blood purity knowing that this boy would make her children worthy of the name. So she lay back and suffered his attentions all for the sake of appearances.

For many years she was content. Merely content, you could never accuse Walburga Black of ever being happy. There were few emotions that she did experience but none of them could be described as positive. If she was not angry she was merely passive.

She watched certain relatives betray the family name due to perilous emotions such as love and happiness. Worthless, ungrateful, caring people. She would spit at their feet and burn them from the great family tapestry. There was no reason to cast aside such honour as the Black name but fools who threw it away did not deserve to be remembered.

She bore two, strapping young boys. Both would grow to be a credit to the name and bloodline. She had no idea that they would grow to repent and destroy every value Walburga had ever held. She did not imagine in the moment she held the squalling infants in her arms that they would betray her in the most fundamental way. That would cause her to burn her own off that great tapestry.

Walburga died in the exact way she lived. She died angry, she died passive, she was stoic in her stillness and fierce in her reluctance. Though she did not outwardly struggle the fire in her eyes refused to leave until the very last moment.

Walburga Black did everything in the name of appearances.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	20. Insecurity

**Author's Note: So I had such a good idea for this one and it has come out rather disappointing. I tried three times to write this how I wanted it but I just couldn't. Please feel free to roast me for it aha. Combined with an assignment, sorry professor aha.**

 **Card: Sachrissa Tugwood (Silver) - Write about external beauty.**

 **Assignment: Charms - Write about someone who feels they aren't being heard. (Extra Prompt: Transfiguration).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Insecurity

It was unusual for Hermione to be distracted, especially in such an important lesson as Transfiguration but even as Professor McGonagall talked passionately about the transformation of cushions into cups Hermione found her mind wandering.

She did have a lot to think about, all things considered. Harry was facing a serious of dangerous tasks that continued to threaten his life and he had no seeming plan to deal with any of it. On the other hand, Ron was continuing to be a stubborn idiot about the whole tournament fiasco and was currently not talking to Harry. She really had a lot on her plate, but that wasn't what had distracted Hermione.

She had never really cared about being like all the other girls. When her dorm mates had stayed up all night gossiping, painting their nails and sharing make-up tips she had only glared, shut her curtains and cast a silencing charm so she could get her all-important sleep. She was plain, her most defining feature was her insane hair and Hermione was okay with that.

Until recently.

Since the unexpected onslaught of a school full of attractive boys Hermione had been experiencing an influx of unfamiliar hormones. She noticed the way they flirted with the other girls and even made jokes with the boys but whenever Hermione tried to say something no one paid her any attention. She wasn't used to the feelings of rejection and resentment that were now burning in the pit of her stomach.

So she sat in Transfiguration thinking about all the ways in which she could make herself more appealing, not just for male attention, but maybe to make people like her more in general. She had always been a bit of an odd duck. She sat in potions wondering if there was some way she could ask for help without humiliating herself completely.

As everyone else made their way to the great hall for dinner Hermione rushed upstairs to her dorm. She rifled through Lavender and Parvati's trunks until she found all of their girly magazines and made a few quick copies of them for herself.

She sat through the whole of dinner in a sort of obsessive daze, watching how the other girls interacted with the Durmstrang boys.

She spent the whole night looking at the tips and trick in the glossy magazines, she cut out and filled in an order form for sleak-eazy to tame her riotous hair.

Hermione wasn't about to start wearing short skirts, and flipping her hair all over the place. There was a part of her that just couldn't do that. But maybe a bit more effort wouldn't be a terrible thing.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	21. Escape

**Author's Note: It has been awhile since I have written but I want to make sure that I stay in the challenges and assignments forum because I like it there. This is for the charms assignment two of term 4 and the chocolate frog card club. Enjoy!**

 **Card: (Gold) Godric Gryffindor - Write about a Gryffindor who isn't one of the golden trio**

 **Assignment: Charms - Write about someone who feels stuck. (Extra Prompt: Foxglove)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Escape

Neville heaved out a sigh so soft it was lost amongst the gentle rustle of the breeze. The air was filled with beautiful scents that filled his nose and his heart, the sun was warm and shone down illuminating the beautiful, exotic field that he stood in.

This was paradise, especially a herbologisit's paradise. A compression of space and time cultivated in one perfect moment to hold all sorts of magical and muggle flora. Beautiful, simple foxgloves growing side by side with dittany. Rose bushes with little mandrakes running around them. There was even a shaded corner for devil's snare.

This was a magical, natural place where magical and muggle lived together in harmony.

So why wasn't he happy?

He sighed again, plopping down amongst the tall grass, picking a wild daisy from the ground and twirling it in his fingers.

He felt so stuck, so trapped. Of course not literally, this field was easily escapable, he just had to keep walking and he would end up on the other side back in the really world. This beautiful place would seek to exist the second he left. No, it was more personal this constriction.

It was something in the way everyone looked at him, talked to him. He was still a member of the group, they all met at least once a week for dinner and he loved his friends but the way the saw him. He would always be the chubby little child who was afraid of every shadow.

It didn't really matter that he had killed the giant snake or lead people into battle. Once a coward always a coward.

He wanted so desperately to be different, to make a name for himself aside from the reputation he had gained at school. Herbology was such a tame subject though, and he already knew everyone, it wasn't like he could make a new first impression. He'd made hundreds already.

Neville frowned; the pleasant breeze now seemed to be choking him heavy in fragrance. The sun burned his skin and the flowers became sharp and garish in colours, his eyes began to ache and he squeezed them tightly. The daisy in his hand fell away and he could feel the magic lying heavy in the air causing the muggle plants to wilt.

Suddenly he saw, he realised. What this place, his life was trying to tell him. How he could get the fresh start that he desired, that he craved. It was obvious in the way he was reacting to his surroundings.

Neville jumped up from sitting, he looked around frantically his eyes burning against the heat and the colours. He started walking, jogging, and sprinting. He broke through the barrier surrounding the little field back into the cold grey reality of England.

But he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He needed to escape the thing that had been holding him back his entire life. That had set him apart as mediocre at best. Magic, he needed to escape the magic.

He could have a fresh start, wherever he wanted as whoever he wanted to be. Neville Longbottom was going to be a muggle.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	22. Despair

**Author's Note: So because I should be writing my dissertation I was suddenly struck with inspiration! Hence next level procrastination in process :P This is an assignment as well as a card. Surprise, surprise :P**

 **Card: (Bronze) Bellatrix Bloxham - Write about someone reliving a painful memory**

 **Assignment: Write about someone who cannot see their own beauty, be it inner beauty or outer beauty EP: "This isn't working. I'll never be good enough for him."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Despair

Rose sighed as she sat in front of the dressing table. The air was filled with the sound of girlish laughter and excited gossiping and she watched absentmindedly in the mirror as the girls she shared a room with flitted about behind her. They were passing clothes and make up back and forth filled with excitement for the yule ball.

All Rose could feel was dread.

She looked down at her lap, noticing the table in front of her laden with different make up. She smoothed her hands over the soft fabric of her green dress trying to resist the tears that were stinging at her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the makeup Alice had worked so hard to perfect, her friend had spent hours on the perfect look, even going so far as to curl her hair, making the ringlets uniform rather than chaotic as they normally were.

It wouldn't be enough though, it would never be enough. All the pretty clothes, fancy makeup and nice hair in the world wouldn't work, she would never be good enough for him.

" _Look Rose, you know I like you, honestly I do…" Scorpius trailed off as Rose felt her heart and her hopes shrivel up inside of her. He looked worried, and earnest, desperate to make everything alright between them._

 _Stupid, she had been so stupid. Everyone was wrong, everyone who had told her it was love, they could see it in his eyes. Stupid Gryffindor arrogance and bravery, she shouldn't have said anything. Now she was going to ruin their friendship too._

 _She smiled, wide and bright trying to force some real bravery into the false grin. "Oh don't be silly Scorpius, of course I know you like me. It's Alice really, spreading tales. I just wanted to be sure you knew how I felt, you know so we can be friends, none of those awkward feelings to get in the way." She dropped her head, the weight of the fake smile pulling at her cheeks, the bright voice constricting her throat._

" _Oh," was all he said. Rose didn't want to see the emotions in his eyes, the confusion, the relief. "Well that's great, friends it is then. I'm so… pleased."_

" _Great," she echoed still not looking up. "Well I have potions now so I'd best scram, see you…er…in potions." She laughed nervous and broken realising how stupid she sounded but desperate for any sort of escape. Turning on heel, she fled._

"Rose?" the question was softly spoken, tentative in nature but it caused Rose's head to snap up shaking her out of the painful recollections.

"Alice," she smiled in the mirror at the concerned face of her best friend. The smile wasn't as forced this time, though she knew it was tinged with sadness. "You look beautiful," she told her honestly, eyes sweeping down the purple fabric of the gorgeous dress.

Alice smiled at the compliment but the concern still furrowed between her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Rose's eyes flicked back to her own in the mirror, blue against blue and she looked she saw something in her eyes beyond the misery, the humiliation and the heartbreak. Beneath all the emotion she saw a vein of steel. A determination not to let one stupid mistake ruin her life.

With the sudden realisation that eventually, everything would be alright she stood sharply causing the dressing table stool to skitter back with the force. She spun, skirt swirling around her, the sadness replaced with determination to face Alice who looked slightly taken aback.

"Actually Alice, I am alright. Or at least," she smiled, "I will be." This time, it wasn't forced at all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! If you like this I could potentially continue it.**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin**


	23. React

**Author's Note: Thank you to my random inspirer for this pairing I wouldn't have known what to say without you! This is a combo fic.**

 **Card: Dorcas Wellbeloved (Bronze) Write about a female character who is distressed or troubled in some way**

 **Assignment: Transfiguration - Write about a single word/action or else causing a whole lot of problems/chain reactions/counter-reactions to start (400)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

React

"How could you? How could you think that I, that we…" the words were whispered, torn really from a throat choked with despair. It hurt, this denial, this constant pain centred in her chest. It had been so easy to ignore when he wasn't here but now a whole year, she was forced to entertain his company for a whole year.

"Minerva…"

"Don't!" she hissed whipping around to face him. The corridor was dark, it was night after all, but she could make out the features of his face, once so beloved to her. The way he said her name was new, the foreign lilt that his time away had added to his tone, but her heart still sputtered as if they were teenagers once more.

He stepped forward, a wayward beam of moonlight catching his face throwing shadows over the hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. "Minerva, I'm not that person anymore. You have to know that."

His whisper was desperate, his eyes pleading and Minerva felt herself swaying. She presented such a severe version of herself to the world, it was a mask, a shield protecting her vulnerable core from the cruel ways of the world but this man, this man had a way of breaking down all her barriers.

"Minnie," he whispered his eyes searching hers. She was slipping, she could feel it. Swaying towards him desperate for the kind of love his sweet words offered her, the kind of protection she had once found in his arms. "We could be together again, like we were before all of this happened. You just have to trust me."

He reached towards her and despite her advanced age and supposed wisdom she gave into the desperate feeling racing through her. "Igor," she whispered the name falling like water from her lips. She looked at him up and down taking him in properly for the first time in forty years.

It was the worst thing she could have done. For that shaft of moonlight not only illuminated his face, the face she dreamt of, but it also fell across the bare forearm that was holding her own. The moonlight dappled across the worn skin, highlighting the faint image imprinted there, the physical mark of his betrayal.

With this action all of the hurt, the betrayal, the memories came flooding back and with a gasp she jerked backwards breaking his tentative grasp on her arm and her heart. "No," she whispered, "no!" she hissed. She drew back drawing the power from somewhere to straighten her spine, to rebuild her walls and she watched him wither back into the shadows that had become his home under the force of her imperious gaze.

"You will not speak to me in this manner again Professor Karkaroff. We cannot go back, only forward."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	24. Unconventional

**Author's Note: This is just me writing what I feel like writing and thankfully the prompts agree with my sometimes stroppy muse!**

 **Card: Cliodna (Silver) - Write about a maternal figure.**

 **Assignment: Fairytales - Write about twins, not the Weasley twins. (515 words) Extra Prompts: Unicorn, Apple.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Unconventional

Luna watched as the two blonde heads ducked and weaved in and out amongst the tall grass, unable to help the maternal smile full of love and pride, that tugged at the corners of her mouth. The high pitched, carefree giggles of her children floated to her on the breeze and she tilted her head back basking in the peaceful moment and perfect sunshine.

Luna had always been considered a bit of an oddball by everyone around her, she was constantly spaced out armed with a soft voice and an array of strange objects but when it came to her children she was focused. They were her anchor.

She was hardly the most conventional woman, or mother, in the world. Not just because she was magical, even amongst her own people she was considered odd. If there was one thing she was determined to be though, it as the best mother she could be. After the unfortunate accident that had led to her own mother's death Luna was not about to waste a second of the time she had with her twins.

A strangled gasp broke her out of her reverie and put her straight on high alert. Her head whipped down as she searched frantically for Lorcan and Lysander. She spotted them, frozen next to each other, blonde curls peeking over the top of the grass. They were staring, in wonder or horror, at something she couldn't see.

The cold fingers of fear, the likes of which she hadn't felt in years, crept along her spine as she stood up slowly so as not to spook whatever beast was poised to attack but as her height offered her a proper view of the terrible beastie she relaxed, a warm smile turning her lips up.

Bending down she scooped up an apple from the picnic basket at her feet before treading carefully across the field to join her boys. She sunk to her knees between them and extended a hand towards the shaking bundle of white and gold fluff. The little unicorn foal looked at her caught between extreme excitement and fear, it bounced on it's hooves eyes darting between the three humans.

Luna looked at her boys, their eyes wide and wondrous, and shushed them to keep still and quiet. Slowly she placed a slice of apple in her palm, holding it flat. The little foal's nostrils flared as it scented the food and suddenly, deciding something so delicious smelling couldn't be bad, bounded forward and snuffled the treat from her hand.

Lorcan and Lysander giggled in delight and the little unicorn looked up proud and excited to have made new friends. It began to nuzzle the boys who screeched in delight reaching out grubbly hands to pet the creature. Luna sat back smiling proudly with a watchful eye, she looked up as the mother unicorn followed it's young out of the foliage. Their eyes met across the tumbling children and Luna felt some understanding pass between them. Now they weren't witch and unicorn but something simpler.

Just two mothers watching their children.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	25. Cheater

**Author's Note: I really don't have anything to say and I am tired aha but on with the important stuff!**

 **Card: (Gold) Armando Dippet - Write about someone taking responsibility for something**

 **Assignment: Charms - Write about someone who cheats at something. Extra Prompt: Herbology**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Cheater

It was a breathless whisper, one that shook her to her very soul. There was no way she had been heard and she had timed it so that no one would be watching her. They wouldn't see the quick wand movement that would betray her awful intentions.

Her hand shook, the whispered incantation broke in the middle as she trembled in fear but as she watched the spell had the desired effect.

All around her fellow students frowned in honest concentration. Tongues stuck out to one side or brows furrowed deeply but all she could feel was a cold sweat. Her eyes darted nervously from side to side and she was sure the guilt was written all over her face. She kept her eyes down, instead focusing on the small pot of Devil's Snare she was supposed to be maintaining, observing and then discussing in her essay.

With a pale, shaky hand she stowed her wand back into the folds of her robes and held her breath as she picked up the quill to continue scribbling. The pot of Devil's Snare sat quietly beside her, moving occasionally but appearing for all the world as completely placid.

An hour passed.

The continuous scratch of quills on parchment and the occasional shriek of dismay from her fellow students became something of a comfort, but finally the exam was over. They were instructed to lay down their quills she shouldered her bag and headed for the door, trying not to appear guilty or rushed. The doors loomed closer, and finally she was through. Other students streamed around her chatting happily and frantically about the exam.

"Miss Granger." Hermione froze her blood running suddenly icy. All thoughts of escape and happiness thrown from her mind as she spun on her heel to face the piercing eyes of Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps I could have a word with you in my office?"

The teacher spun away without waiting for Hermione to answer, knowing that she would follow. Hermione scrambled to keep up with her as her long legs carried her swiftly towards the office. Hermione began to sweat, she must have been caught, that was the only reasonable option.

The closer they got the more she began to tremble and as she passed through the doorway into McGonagall's office she couldn't take the pressure any longer. The door shut behind her.

"Oh Professor! I am so sorry; I know it is the most awful thing to cheat in an exam but I honestly didn't know what I could do. Please I am sorry, I will retake the exam by myself and I swear no cheating."

Professor McGonagall turned and raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic outburst. Hermione stood there, chest heaving as she realised that maybe she had been a bit too hasty in her confession.

"Why Miss Granger, I was just going to discuss the duties expected of head girl, a position I understand you're considering applying for." She paused as Hermione's stomach dropped to her feet and her face went cold. "But perhaps you had better sit down."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	26. Who is my Enemy?

**Author's Note: This is just written quickly when procrastinating and I'm not terribly proud of it but I have written it and so I might as well post it!**

 **Card: (Bronze) Edgar Strougler - Incorporate a magical device into your story (foe-glass)**

 **Assignment: Astronomy - Write in one of the two wizarding wars (beginning of the 2nd) Extra Prompt: Draco Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Who is my Enemy?

The castle was still in uproar, people rushed around every corner, girls wept and boys paced but everyone was far too wrapped up in themselves to notice Draco as he slid along the corridors.

Precious Potter had survived his ordeal in the graveyard and though he was not marked Draco could feel the return of the Dark Lord. An evil presence hung thick in the air around him, choking him. He knew in his heart that dark times were to come, and it was important now that he choose his path.

He ignored the chatter about Cedric Diggory, the whispers about Moody, who was not Moody. Draco had no desire to learn what had happened this dark day, he did not wish to know who had been masquerading as his teacher for nearly a year. He had to save himself, protect his mother. Merlin knew his father would simply fall over himself to worship the dark wizard.

The DADA corridor was deserted, as he had expected it to be. For all their bravado no one was brave enough to come this far, not when such evil had happened here.

Draco ignored the cold fingers of fear that crept up his spine, threatening to choke him further. Signs of a struggle laced the corridor, more violent the closer he got to the office. It was obvious that the false Mad-Eye had not gone quietly, though went he had.

The door to the office stood ajar, a deep gouge in the wood spoke of violence Draco couldn't imagine and for a second he felt queasy but he pushed it swiftly aside. He was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. He knew more violence would follow.

Gently he pushed it open revealing the chaos inside. Papers littered the floor, furniture upturned all of the precious objects cast aside. A large chest with many locks stood open in the corner of the room and Draco saw a deep room, far deeper than the floor.

He drew back and stood still, scouring the room for any objects that would be useful to his cause. He scooped up a few trinkets that he recognised as dark magic, intending to secret them back to the Manor for later use. He read through the scattered papers but could not break the code until finally he felt he had ransacked the room and stripped it of all value.

Draco made to leave, to scurry back to his dungeon room but before he could leave the room a broken sphere of glass cracked and discarded on the floor caught his attention.

He crept closer, watching the shadowy depths of the ball but jumped back as the face of Potter swam in front of his eyes. A foe-glass. He had heard the false Moody refer to it. He moved closer again watching several indistinct faces swam amongst the fog.

Granger, Weasley, all the noble people of this world who he expected to see that hated him but something made his blood run cold as faces he would not have guessed began to show against the glass. Snape, a Weasel featured man, and a pale face, with red eyes and a snake-like nose. The stuff of nightmares, though it was not this that caused Draco such fear but the last face to show itself to him.

Pale, familiar, decorated with white blonde. The cold, sneer of his father leered up at him from the depths of the foe-glass. Draco stumbled back, feeling sick, and fled the room before it could properly register in his mind what this could mean.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	27. Torment

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, this one I am a little less sure about because I'm not completely used to writing about angst but this is based on the true story of my wonderful cousin! Combined with Chocolate Frog Card Challenge and Hogwarts Assignments.**

 _Month 2 (first check-up):_ You're four months along now and you decide to see a Healer to make sure everything is going well. What do they tell you? (Choose one)

 **COMPLICATIONS:** It's too early to tell, but it seems something might be amiss. Your Healer wants to keep a close eye on you and see you regularly. Of course, you agree. Write an angsty story that has a hopeful ending, but not necessarily a happy one.

 **Card: (Silver) Dymphna Furmage - Write about someone's worst fear**

 **Assignment: DADA - Write about a character going through a painful experience but fighting through it. Mental and physical.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Torment

The mental torment of the moment was far worse than the brief flash of pain had been, of course in the moment the agony had been crippling. Rose had been unable to stop the cry that was torn from her lips and the bowl of chips she had been carrying back to her comfy chair slipped forgotten from her fingers as she clasped her swollen belly.

Scorpius had been there in seconds but even then the pain had stopped. It was over so quickly that without the physical reaction she might have even imagined it, but the wide frantic eyes of her husband told her everything she needed to know.

Mushed potato and broken china lay forgotten on the floor as Scorpius rushed around quickly packing a hospital bag before ushering her to 's but Rose found she fell into a daze. One hand rested gently, protectively on her stomach as she allowed herself to be guided, first by her husband and then by the healers, to a private room. Though the lights were on there was certainly no one home.

She was vaguely aware of the people around her. Scorpius kept talking to her and his tone, soft and soothing, did actually help slightly but she took nothing in. She felt the healers taking blood samples and the spike of magic in the room as they scanned her but all of her thoughts centred around the fragile little life she was trying to nurture.

How could she have already failed at being a mother? She had a solemn duty to her unborn child to always love and protect it and already she had failed. Every fear, every worry she had entertained since learning that this baby was on the way was suddenly coming true. It was like a lump in her throat, knowing that perhaps the worst had already happened. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the last murmurs of the real world and tried to focus inside herself. Searching for something, anything.

"Please," she whispered.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy."

It was the first sound that had managed to force itself through the haze of panic that had enveloped her. Perhaps it was the authority in her tone but as soon as the healer addressed the room Rose sat up straighter, her eyes flew open and she gripped Scorpius's hand tightly.

The woman was young with big hair and sharp eyes but there was a softness to them that came with years of dealing with scared people. She clutched a clipboard in one hand but Rose could see any of the writing.

"I want to put you at ease right away Mrs Malfoy," she started with a gentle voice. "The pain you experienced is a perfectly normal side effect of your expanding womb, it has simply hit a nerve in your spine causing the connecting nerves to spasm."

"Oh thank merlin," Scorpius mumbled allowing his whole body to slump forward in the chair.

"It is likely to happen again but please don't hesitate to come in and see us if you experience any more pains. Better safe than sorry."

Rose nodded furiously, her hand still scrunched in the skin of her stomach. A feeling of dread hovered in her heart as she realised that the woman wasn't done yet. To her credit, she hesitated as if it pained her to have to be the bearer of bad news, but Rose found it a little difficult to sympathise.

"On that note, I do have some other news. There was something made visible on the scans we took that suggests a potential cist development in the brain area. I want to assure you though that it is too early to know fully, it could simply be a blip or it may not develop in the brain at all but also that up to a certain depth it is completely operational."

Rose was silent, digesting the information presented to her. She could feel the desire to break down welling up inside of her but she clamped down on it. Panicking now would help nothing.

"Doctor, what does that even mean?" Scorpius asked, vocalising the question that Rose hadn't found the words to utter.

The young healer offered a tired but genuine smile. "It means, Mr Malfoy, that there is still a lot of hope."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	28. Questionable

**Author's Note: So this is just a quick one that I wrote on a whim to fulfil some of my prompts. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Card: (Silver) Crispin Cronk - write about trading in the black market/Knockturn Alley, or about someone buying questionable items**

 **Assignment: Charms - Write about someone who ends up with something that is not theirs. How do they deal with it? EP: Exceptional**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, sorry about the somewhat lack of prompt use aha**

* * *

Questionable

"Harry! Just the guy I was hoping to see. Hope you can do me a favour ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Harry turned, raising a questioning eyebrow at the overly cheerful and decidedly suspicious redhead in front of him.

He hadn't expected such an enthusiastic welcome from his brother-in-law and that only made the too bright cheery grin stretched across George Weasley's face all the more troubling. "George," he drawled strolling deeper into the shop where George stood behind the counter.

"How is my dearest sister?" George was wearing quite a smart suit, if it wasn't purple with orange pinstripes and his little lime green bowtie clashed cheerfully. Harry leant up against the other side of the character and frowned.

"What is it you want, George?"

George reared back his hands flying up to press against his chest and his face assuming the utter picture of innocence. "Me! You think I want something? Why Mr Potter, it is you who came into my shop."

"Yes I did George, to buy something for my sons because they love their Uncle George's shop but you are not so exceptional actor as you would like to believe." He smiled sarcastically, "I didn't get to be an auror on my looks you know."

"Oh Harry, you do see right through me. I do have a small, teensy weensy favour to ask of my favourite brother-in-law."

"That would be, your only brother-in-law."

"Well yes, but there's always Charlie. Anyway, I was wondering if you could just hold onto this package for me?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What package?"

With a grin George reached beneath the counter and pulled out a tightly wrapped bundle. Harry couldn't see what it was that was wrapped in the package and he couldn't decide if her really wanted to know. "As an auror, no, you don't," George grinned at him, "but I swear, nothing dangerous."

"George, you know that I can't-"

"No one has to know. I only need you to keep it for a few hours until I come and pick it up. You'll do this for me, please Harry."

"Do you swear to me that it isn't dangerous? Before I take it home to my sons?"

"Well I wouldn't let them play with it, but it's just the ingredients for a new product that I want kept hush hush until the big reveal. Products for the boys, free of charge?"

Harry laughed, swiping the thickly wrapped package. He examined it for a second wondering if he would open it or if he would just keep the aura of mystery around the way George and occasionally Ron ran things. He smirked and looked up at George, "like I was planning on paying anyway."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	29. The Woods

**Author's Note: So this was written when I should have been working but who has time for the future or success!**

 **Card: (Gold) Carlotta Pinkstone - Write about a muggle who knows about witches/wizards**

 **Assignment: Fairytales Assignment 4 - Write about intense curiosity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

The Woods

Katarina stopped for a second to take in her surroundings. The golden light which had previously filtered through the leafy canopy had slowly but surely faded to grey as dusk descended. The fresh, damp smell of the earth all around her had shifted from comforting and inviting to somewhat ominous. Every sound she heard made her jump and spin only making her confusion even deeper.

Well, that was it. She was irrevocably lost.

Katarina stopped walking, knowing that she was getting nowhere, and put her hands on her hips. She took a few deep breaths to steady her erratic nerves and tried to make some sort of plan. There were only really a few options open to her. She could climb one of the many ancient trees and try to gauge her position in the leafy labyrinth, but then she had never been much of a climber and the height was dizzying even from the ground. She looked around considering what it would be like to spend the night here and try again in the morning but a distant howl chased those thoughts from her mind. It looked then like her only option was to keep going and hope for the best.

"Are you lost?"

Katarina screamed at the unexpected voice, almost falling over herself as she turned to face the voice. It was a young man, he looked haggard and tired and leant heavily against the tree. She stumbled backwards not taking her eyes from him. He had shaggy brown hair, though she could not see his eyes and he wearily held up a hand.

"I mean you no harm, though tonight is not a good night to be out in these woods."

"Oh, and why is that?" Katarina asked, attempting to sound strong but instead stuttering in her fear. The young man across from her smirked, it looked an ironic almost painful thing.

"Werewolves."

Clearly this man was a nutter, stumbling around the forest scaring young women and chatting about werewolves like they were an everyday occurrence. She should be running, hard and fast in any direction he wasn't heading but against all reason Katarina felt as if she could trust this stranger, drawn to him even. Curiosity stirred in her as she looked at him, he was a walking talking puzzle.

"Do you know the way out?" she asked eventually. The man looked at her, eyes roaming from top to bottom before he shifted one tired arm pointing in the direction he had come from.

"The trees that way are marked with gashes. As long as you can see them you are headed the right way out."

"Thank you."

When he didn't move Katarina did. It was growing darker by the second and she needed to get home. His was the only advice to go on though he looked at the ground as she passed him.

"What is your name?" he asked as she passed by him. Katarina paused to look at him though he did not look at her.

"Katarina, what is yours?"

"You should leave quickly Katarina, the moon will be rising soon," he ignored her question.

"Are you not leaving also? For fear of werewolves?" she scoffed, annoyed by his disregard of her. His resulting chuckle only served to incense her further.

"My name Katarina, is Remus, and Remus means wolf." The young man lifted his head and Katarina stumbled back with a gasp. His eyes she could see were bright, piercing yellow lengthened into slits like that of a cat. He grinned at her and she could see his teeth were clean, white and sharply pointed.

She began to run, her feet carrying her faster than she could have ever thought possible. She left the mysterious man in the forest and tried to forget him. Her body had reacted correctly, flooded with fear and adrenaline that had possibly saved her life, but her mind. Her mind had only filled with questions.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	30. Bragging Rights

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! This is a big fic and it is an important one because it covers A LOT of different challenges! I mean I ran it through grammarly and had it betad by two different people in an effort to get it just right. Watch it be horribly wrong 0.0 anyhoo! This is for QLFC S4 R1, Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge, Fairytales Assignment and the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge!**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard: Month 7 (Complications) - Write about Helga Hufflepuff**

 **Hogwarts Assignments: (Fairytales) - Write abut a theft. EP: (item) chair/(nickname) Goldilocks/(emotion) curiosity**

 **QLFC: (Captain) - Write about your chosen death eater (Rodolphus Lestrange) being with his friends. (WC: Word 1127 FFN 1151)**

 **Chocolate Frog Card Challenge: Ethlered the Ever-Ready (Bronze) - Write about someone taking offence**

* * *

Bragging Rights

"Well," Rodolphus crowed loudly as he jogged into the attic, making a grand entrance, "it wasn't easy, but I got it!" Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius all looked up, turning in their seats towards him and losing interest in the game of exploding snap they had been playing.

"You did not," Bella snapped despite the fact that she could see the small, golden cup dangling from one of his fingers.

"Are you going blind, Bella?" He mocked, moving further into the room now that he had made his grand entrance. He passed by her chair, smirking, and fell into the plush armchair behind her. He flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and held up one pale, slender hand, letting the golden cup swing haphazardly from side to side. "What does this look like?"

Bellatrix scowled at him, crossing her arms and sitting back in a huff though her eyes followed the prize.

"Can I see?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward eagerly. She was the youngest in the room at only Fourteen. Two years separated her from both Bella and Rodolphus, though only one from Lucius. An air of innocent curiosity still hung around her and her awe was painted across her young face as she gazed at the cup like a wide-eyed magpie.

Rodolphus teased her, leaning forward as if to pass her the cup, but as she eagerly reached for it, he snatched it out of the way, holding it higher than she would ever be able to reach. He smirked as she huffed back into her seat causing Bellatrix and Lucius to laugh cruelly. Instead, Rodolphus examined it for himself, the elaborate 'H' and small badger painstakingly etched into the smooth, cool gold.

After a short silence Lucius spoke, his voice quiet but curious, "how did you manage it?" He looked at Rodolphus with a mix of awe and jealousy that only showed how much he admired the older boy. It was obvious to everyone that Lucius wanted Bellatrix for his own, but even he knew she would never do anything but look down on him. Bella only ever had eyes for Rodolphus; Lucius could never surpass him. That didn't mean he wouldn't try; Rodolphus was everything he had always wanted to be.

"Magic," Rodolphus breathed, splaying his hands and widening his eyes mockingly. His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Bellatrix snorted in her seat. "Don't be an ass, Roddy," she scoffed, "you know exactly what he meant." Lucius sat up a little straighter as Bellatrix defended him.

"Well, it was rather simple really-"

"I thought you said it wasn't easy?" piped up Narcissa her eyes round and suspicious.

Rodolphus frowned at her. "Hush, Goldilocks," he shushed her, causing her to sit back with a blush. "Simple, yes," he continued, "easy, no. I had to drug Father first and you know how jealously he guards his drink. Just a little sleeping potion, of course, nothing fatal. No one noticed when he fell asleep in his study; I suppose all the servants just assumed he'd had too much firewhiskey too early. It's not like that's a stretch of the imagination. I had to be careful getting the key, but it was only in his desk draw. The worst part was in Gringotts."

"You broke into Gringotts?" Bella asked, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. Rodolphus smirked at the shocked and even impressed look on her face, much as she tried to disguise it. Off to one side, Lucius scowled at him.

Rodolphus nodded, sitting up tall and imperious in his seat, basking in their awe. "It's all about how you act," he told them condescendingly. "Confidence is key. I strode up to one of those ugly little gremlin things and I looked him right in the eye," he stood and strutted around the room, stopping in front of Narcissa and bending over to pin her with a stare. "I told him, 'I wish to enter my vault'. You have to really use the voice. The stupid little thing hesitated of course, but I just glared at him and he took me straight to my vault, trembling all the way." He laughed. "And here we are, one cup of Helga Hufflepuff. I told you I could do it."

"So you snuck into Gringotts, rather than broke in," Narcissa said, despite the glare he shot her.

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone in the room absorbed what they had heard until Lucius finally shook himself out of his stupor. "Why do you even have this? It's _Hufflepuff_ ," he sneered.

"I don't know how it came to us," Rodolphus admitted looking at the cup. "I suppose we took it from some stupid Hufflepuff who didn't know how important it was. They were probably using it for their porridge!" he laughed. "Father was always crowing about how important it was; I wonder if it has some magical properties or if he's just another little blood traitor like my grandfather."

"Helga Hufflepuff was still a brilliant witch you know," piped up Narcissa with a frown. "Just because she was kind to people doesn't make her any less of a witch. In fact, I think it makes her a better one!" she insisted, head held high.

Bella frowned and reached across, slapping her sister on the arm.

"Ow! Bella! What did you do that for?"

"Don't you talk like that, Cissy, not ever. Hufflepuffs are weak; kindness and love are weak. You know that and saying such things will only get you in trouble!"

"Well!" Narcissa huffed rubbing her arm, "a little bit of kindness would go a long way with you!"

Bella opened her mouth as if to continue the argument, but they were interrupted by Rodolphus, who was rather put out that the attention was no longer on him.

"Hey, hey. No, I don't want to listen to the two of you squabble. I didn't risk my neck getting this cup so that you could not be impressed by it." He shoved past them breaking their line of sight and their connection.

"You didn't risk your neck, you idiot," Bella scoffed. "You went to your family vault and withdrew an heirloom. That's no more impressive than buying a drink in the Leaky Cauldron."

He glared at her. "Well, they never serve you!"

"Yeah but only because that stupid barmaid is sweet on you, Merlin only knows why. Anyway, I'm sick of your bragging. Let's do something else," Bella stood to take Narcissa sharply by the arm. She reached the door and looked back, piercing the still seated Lucius with a glare. He leapt up and scurried to her side. "Come on, Roddy, you can put that cup back while we're out, you aren't impressing anyone here."

* * *

 **Please do leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	31. Visitors

**Author's Note: To my DADA assignment teacher. I apologise that it is not in the traditional sense of the word. However I do feel that it is something that has allowed to grow mentally out of control, Scorpius feels grief for crimes he never committed and it is a guilt that has been allowed to consume him when it should have been taken from his young shoulders. I'm sorry if you don't agree but please don't penalise me too heavily for it I just tried to interpret the prompt in my own way.**

 **Assignment: DADA - write about something that has gotten out of hand.**

 **Card: (Silver) Fulbert the Fearful - Write about cowardice**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard: Month 7 - your story must be set in a graveyard**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Visitors

Scorpius knew that Rose would kill him for bringing their young son out into the world so early, never mind without her. He was barely 5 hours old and already his new lungs were sucking in the fresh country air that pervaded the small hamlet, but Rose was sleeping and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or him.

Besides, Scorpius was out here on important business. This was a matter very close to his heart and it was so critical that the newest Malfoy join him.

Scorpius cradled the small bundle in his arms, trying to shield the baby from the cold wind. His son slept peacefully, nestled happily against his father's chest. He was so tiny, so trusting. Scorpius couldn't believe that such a tiny, beautiful thing, so perfectly formed, could have any part of him. He felt like a clumsy giant compared to his son and part of him feared he would harm him.

Still Scorpius walked on, cradling the precious bundle. He looked up from the wrinkled little face, calm as it was in sleep, only to make sure he was heading in the right direction and soon, too soon, they reached the gate.  
Scorpius placed a hand on the cold metal, feeling the flakes of paint beneath his fingers. It required a fair amount of courage, this next part. The burden of decades rested on Scorpius's shoulders and he hoped this small gift might start to account for the sins of the past.

He took a deep breath and pushed the cemetery open; it squealed in protest as it swung wide but Scorpius ignored the sound, checking it had not woken the boy, stepping across the threshold. After the first step had been taken Scorpius felt his fear grow the closer he got to his goal, though it could not seem to stop him moving forward.

He passed many gravestones, old and new, weathered and polished, but his eyes rested on one. It teemed with an abundance of decoration the grateful gifts of a population saved by the sacrifice of two brave people. Braver than Scorpius could ever hope to be.

He stopped, looked and felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _In loving memory of James Potter and Lily Potter._  
 _May We Meet Again._

He was here, looking at them, but Scorpius found he couldn't speak. Fear choked him and though inwardly he cursed himself for his cowardice, outwardly he could not make a sound. Tears stung at his eyes and he gasped for breath that could not relieve him. He started to tremble but stopped only for the safety of his son. It was a moment filled with remorse for actions Scorpius couldn't undo, no matter how desperately wished to erase the sins of his ancestors.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What are you doing with my son?"

Her voice broke the spell, as it had done so many times before. It should have struck fear into his heart; he had been caught after all, but instead it allowed the tears to fall and the breath to return to him. Rose stomped across the graveyard to stand at his side; she was wrapped in her hospital robe, shivering against the cold but hot in temper.

The baby began to cry as the tears spattered on his sensitive skin, waking him from his sleep. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Abducting the baby like that, not telling a soul where you are going! Childbirth was difficult enough Scorpius I didn't need a heart attack as well how could you be so-… oh."

The fiery anger that had warmed her soul died on her lips as she looked at the grave they stood in front of and Rose felt the fight drain from her. She scooped the baby up out of Scorpius's arms cradling her son, shushing him back into slumber.

"I wanted to tell them," he whispered looking down at his wife and child. "I wanted them to be the first to know." He started to cry freely now that he didn't have to worry, now that she was here.

Rose looked helpless between the boys in her life and settled for reaching out a hand to cup her husband's face. It was all the comfort she could offer right now. She hadn't realised that this guilt went beyond the nightmares from his childhood, the insomnia they had bonded over in Hogwarts. How guilt he should not have felt had been allowed to grow so out of control she didn't know, but she knew that by doing this they could begin to sooth it.

"You should have told me," she whispered to him. "We can do it together, Scorpius. You are not alone."

He nodded against the comfort of her hand turning into the small embrace and placing a shaking kiss on her palm. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just. I didn't want anyone else to know before they did."

Rose nodded, trying to understand. "Well then tell them," she encouraged softly, "so we may return to the hospital and make sure he stays safe to pass on the legacy."

"May I?" Scorpius asked and Rose gave their son back to him. He turned to the gravestone, taking in the flowers and cards that littered the headstone. "My gift of appreciation, our gift," he corrected, glancing at Rose as she leant her head against his arm. "We give you our son, who would not be here without your sacrifice."

"James Malfoy."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	32. Broken

**Author's Note: Hey! Just a little one for this chapter, it's a bit dark I apologise and also I'm sorry if you think I haven't used the prompt properly my examiner but it was all that I could bring to mind haha.**

 **Transfiguration: Have a non-living object as the main 'character' of your story**

 **Card: Honoria Nutcombe (Silver) Write about a Psychological!AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Broken

"No, no, no."

Blaise's voice was but a whisper in the near silent room. His throat was raw, raspy, and almost gone after hour upon hour of inescapable torture. His body was stiff, every muscle tensed in anxiety. A cold sweat dripped slowly from his greasy, black hair, trickling down his neck leaving shiny trails on the washed out, greyish skin; once so rich and deep. His arms were wrapped tight around his knees, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and buried into his knees. His head shook gently back and forth as he whispered, and he rocked slightly on his heels.

"No, please, no."

The hiss and slither was loud, almost deafening to his ears, and he flinched violently. He heard the great, thick body move around the room and felt the rush of air as it moved passed him. It was so close—too close. His whimpers grew desperate, and his rocking intensified the closer it came to him. Soon, it would get him soon. There was no way out, no escape. Death. Death was the only answer, but Blaise was too cowardly to take it for himself.

"How- how long has he been like this?" Draco watched with no small amount of horror as Blaise flinched and rocked in the dark room. There was no light, bar the single window, no decoration, and Blaise was one of only two things in the room. He started to leave the safety of the door, desperate to take his former friend away from this place of nightmares, but a pale hand stopped him.

"No, you mustn't," Daphne insisted. "He starts to scream if you get any closer. It's all I can do to get him to eat, never mind remove him—or _it_."

"Spells?" Draco whispered, unable to look away from the pitiful sight. Blaise had always been so strong, so silent, a rock really. It was humbling and humiliating to see him reduced to such a hollow shell.

Daphne shook her head. "There are charms. I don't know how or why they were cast, nor do I know who cast them, but I cannot use magic beyond the threshold. We are helpless, trapped in this endless cycle."

Draco found that he could not speak—the severity of this situation had stolen the very words from his mouth. He simply gazed blankly across the invisible barrier that separated him from Blaise and the small, wooden snake that sat, motionless in the middle of the room, haunting his broken mind.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	33. Birthday Boy

**Author's Note: Hey here we go with another chapter! Super quick I know, aren't I good to you. And I think this one is quite adorable even if I do say so myself! But it seems that the person running this challenge has gone a little awol :/ I hope she comes back soon! Also for the DADA assignment!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard: Write about someone who tries until they succeed.**

 **DADA Assignment: 10. Write a story with close to no dialogue. Only 5 lines of dialogue allowed.**

 **Card: (Silver) Elfirda Clagg - Write about a character with no judgements or prejudices (this is technically true cause he's a baby!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Birthday Boy

It was a complete riot of colour and noise. Children screamed and giggled as they ran crazily around the Malfoy household, chucking streamers and balloons at each other. It was not the first party that James had attended but it was the first party where he had been the complete centre of attention. He was constantly surrounded by people who were smiling and laughing at him. These people kept passing him brightly coloured packages which confused him, because what could he do with them? But they felt cool and they scrunched under his little hands.

Even when his parents took the brightly coloured gifts off him they were soon replaced by balloons of equally bright colours. He could throw it and throw it and no matter what someone would always bring it back to him. He gurgled his thanks and mumbled an array of words that everyone seemed to react positively to.

James let himself be passed from family member to family member. Loving the attention, they all lathered on him. He smiled and laughed and played the perfect, adorable little baby and felt more than a little bit superior as the other children who had been invited were ignored.

Then came the best bit of the party, the food. James was sat in his highchair at the head of the table and he presided over the other children, with first pick of the best food and bottles full of yummy juice. He was even able to make a complete mess, throwing bits of food down the table. Usually his mother would point angrily at him when he did that, but today she just laughed.

Then, something magical happened. Suddenly all the lights went out and James wasn't sure whether he should cry for his mother, but a light appeared. All of the adults and some of the children started singing at him, and though he couldn't understand their words he recognised the tune. It was normal for a party.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"

The enticing light bobbed ever closer until it hovered in front of his face and James could see it was a candle, in a cake.

"Happy Birthday dear James! Happy Birthday to you."

He remembered seeing other children faced with this challenge. It seemed to be some sort of test, to end the party. They had to blow out the light. James frowned and puffed up his little chest. He had been waiting for his turn, his turn to take on the challenge.

He took in a deep breath…and blew out a raspberry. The light flickered but James got a lot of spit in his eyes. He frowned. He took another breath, and blew another raspberry. The adults laughed and James wasn't sure if this was a game or if they were laughing at him.

He huffed and he puffed and did everything he could to get the flickering little light to go out. Until, finally, with one huge puff, the candle finally flickered out. Everyone cheered and James puffed up proudly.

He didn't notice his father smiling a little secret smile next to him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	34. Winged Dreams

**Author's Note: Hello again! I come with another chapter and to be honest something I have never tried before (or at least if I did try it, it hasn't gone well). Writing for an animal! I have always had a little soft spot for Errol and so I thought I'd write him a happy little ending :)**

 **QLFC: Round 4 - Prompt: Write from the POV of a creature of your choosing (Owl)**

 **Assignment: DADA 11 - Write a piece with a comic mood.**

 **Card: (Bronze) Glanmore Peakes - A sea or beach must be incorporated into your story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Winged Dreams

Errol sighed in soft pleasure, a little puff of air passing his beak. The breeze in this part of the country was much more pleasant. It was always warm, tinged with the hope of summer, and laced with the salty edge of the nearby sea. It ruffled his feathers like a gentle caress as he glided towards his destination. It was nothing like the sharp, northern winds that surrounded that horrible castle, all cold and snowy. Every owl was housed in that big, drafty, open tower and whilst the others huddled together for warmth, no one wanted to huddle with Errol.

It was true that Errol was often cast aside for bigger, and better prospects. Even his old master, the tall, pointy redhead, had cast him off to his younger brothers in favour of an eagle owl. Granted she was the most beautiful creature Errol had ever seen with two wings, with sleek, mahogany feathers and big, bright eyes. He knew she was a finer specimen than he could ever hope to be, and she had claimed his space in busy London and left him to service the many redheads in that cold, dreary school.

He tilted his wings, angling for direction and enjoyed the change in the way the breeze moved through his feathers, allowing it to distract him from his morbid musings. He focused on the muscles in his wings and the comfortable weight of the missive the female redhead had charged him to take to the scarred one. The little cottage came into sight, filling him with new strength at a journey so nearly completed.

Errol chirped in relief and delight. He spotted the beautiful, blonde woman through the window of her cottage, and he could almost feel the comfort of her stroke on his head, the warmth of the fire, and the comfort of the perch he knew they kept. Suddenly, the salty breeze tasted sweeter, and the distance was not so difficult.

As he grew closer and the window grew larger, he became distracted. He could see quite clearly that one side was open, waiting for him to swoop through, but his eyes became confused. The shine of the glass swayed and danced the closer he got, and he tilted his wings in a vain attempt to aim for the opening. Errol braced himself for the inevitable impact, the thud and squeal as he hit the window and slid down it. He always missed…

Thwack!

He squawked, shocked by the impact, as he was thrown sideways from an unprecedented collision. It was not the normal, solid impact of stone and brick that Errol was expecting, but rather a small, swift, squishy sensation that hit him from the side and sent him spinning out of control. He hit the ground with several small bounces, landing on the soft, slippy sand of the nearby beach in a less than graceful heap.

Errol struggled to stand on shaky legs, his claws grasping to find purchase on the loose sand. He ruffled his wings, spreading them out wide in an attempt to shake out the sand grating between his feathers. He blinked, large, owlish eyes clouded with confusion, as he looked around to see what had hit him mid-flight.

There was a muffled squeak and the sound of shifting sand somewhere to his left. Errol let out a soft, cautious hoot and spun his head towards the sound. He spotted a small ball protruding from the sand and warily edged closer. He jumped back in alarm as the small, white, fluffy ball began wiggling furiously. Whatever it was, it was obviously stuck. Should he help it? Errol glanced down at his wings, _could_ he help it?

It didn't seem to matter in the end as, with an almighty heave, the ball freed itself and, with a loud squeak, landed with a soft thud on the sand. Errol cocked his head to the side and realised, with some shock, that the object that had collided with him was actually another owl. He peered at it, curious but cautious, and hooted softly in question.

The little snowy owl, who seemed to be more feather than flesh, spun around at the sound, and Errol saw that 'it' was actually a she. She fought for her footing and looked at him with wide, honey-coloured eyes. She started to chirp out her response but, as if overcome by some ladylike decorum, she attempted to groom her riotous feathers into something presentable instead.

"Who are you?" She ducked her head, continuing the attempt at smoothing her appearance. Errol tilted his head at her, an odd little bubble forming in his chest as he watched her. She was so small, so cute. So clumsy. Just like him.

"Errol," he replied, bobbing his head in greeting, "you flew into me just now."

"Oh!" She seemed to get even smaller in her embarrassment. "I'm so very sorry, I thought I'd hit a wall. I usually hit a wall you see. My feathers, they get in my eyes and…" she tittered, "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear my rambling."

"No!" Errol replied and she popped her head back up at the strength in his tone. "I just- erm- I mean- well… I don't mind listening to you," he finished quietly.

"Oh, well." A short silence followed where neither bird was quite sure what to say. "Oh, my letter! Where is it? Is it still there?" She spun on the spot, like a dog chasing its tail, one leg sticking out from under her, but the large volume of feathers prevented her from seeing the crumpled piece of parchment that was, indeed, still attached to her leg.

"It's still there," he promised, trying not to look too amused.

"Thank you," she paused, slightly out of breath and suddenly aware of how foolish she must have looked.

"You're welcome, erm…?" he prompted, edging closer.

"Oh! Oh, yes. I am sorry. Elise, my name is Elise. I'm here to deliver a letter to that little cottage over there, to my mistress's sister. Fleur Delacour, erm, Weasley. She used to be a Delacour you see, but she married and, well, now she's a Weasley."

She fell silent, trying to smother her wandering tongue, but Errol couldn't help thinking how cute it was, how adorable she was. "Well, perhaps I could fly with you, guide you if you go astray?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she hurried to say, "it would take you out of your way."

"Not at all," Errol stuck out his own leg, displaying his own message. "I am bound for the scarred redhead who lives with the blonde lady at that cottage too. So no trouble."

"Oh!" she brightened. "Well, thank you, Errol. That would be so helpful. Should we go?"

Errol nodded and spread his wings to the extent of their span, hoping to look impressive as he took to the skies. They had both been knocked off course by the collision but not by far, and Errol couldn't bring himself to be upset by the change of plans.

The warm, sea-soaked breeze that had already been so pleasant became impossibly sweeter as he looked over at his flying companion to find her also looking back at him. It sent a thrill through him he had never experienced whilst flying before, and he began to feel giddy, lighter than air.

Looking back, Errol realised that he should have known what guiding this young bird to safety had meant for him. What this added distraction would mean for his already disastrous record.

Sadly, this retrospect came only after Elise glided smoothly through the window, and Errol collided soundly with the wall.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	35. Whole

**Author's Note: Okay! There is a lot of things that this is part of, many, many challenges. So this is going to be a short one on the A/N because I will take up so much time when trying to get all these prompts out.**

 **Eurovision Challenge:** Cyprus (word) Ego

 **DADA OWL: use 3 prompts in your story:** **Knockback Jinx -** Write about someone with a strong personality that is a bit overbearing to handle. **Levicorpus - Write about a character being so positive and something to turn out to be wrong!** **Disarming Charm -** Write about a situation where nothing goes as planned.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Wilfrid Elphick (Bronze) - Write about someone surviving a dangerous attack

 **Summer FunFair:**

 **Ring Toss: Clues:** Blonde Hair, Weird, Girl, Trio's Era, Ronald Weasley ( **Lavender Brown?** ) **Prompt:** (word) magazine

 **Treasure Hunt:** G1 - Plot Point: Party

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Whole

The Battle of Hogwarts had changed many people. Some changed for the better, others for the worse, but not a single person who came out of that conflict came out unscathed. Whether it was physical, emotional or mental, nothing would ever go back to normal, not after the horror and atrocity committed in those hallowed halls. That didn't stop some people from trying, though, and they continued through life with a brave face and a trail of lies.

One such person was Gryffindor optimist and general nutter, Lavender Brown. Lavender came out of the war not merely scathed, but scarred, physically and mentally. She had survived, but only barely, and very little remained of the life she had once led. For months, Lavender couldn't bear to look in the mirror and see what remained of her once beautiful face.

By some mercy of Merlin, she had not been cursed with lycanthropy as a result of her attack, but every month as the full moon crested the night sky, Lavender could feel her skin crawl and her blood sing. She had not completely escaped and she spent every full moon burrowed in her bed crying, and desperately trying to ignore the howl that stuck in her throat.

Instead, she drew on her old personality. The annoying, persistent young girl that had died that night. She got up every day and stuck to her routine; overly bright and completely determined in everything that she did. Once a month she would go to St. Mungo's for her check-up, but apart from that, no one who looked at Lavender would suspect the secret that flowed in her blood. Not after the reconstructive surgery. So Lavender continued on. She wasn't exactly happy, but as the weeks gave way to months, she became content and started to rebuild the life she had lost.

One day, nearly a year and a half after the Battle of Hogwarts and the devastation that followed, Lavender received an owl. It came with an invitation. A time, a date and a venue printed on crisp white card, decorated with stars and glitter. And it was signed, Ron Weasley.

Lavender was so delirious, so shocked, that she didn't even register her own scribbled acceptance before she sent the bird back off. She wandered around her apartment in a daze, clutching the glittery piece of card, her mind whirling. It was so perfect that he had sent so much glitter, he still remembered just how much she loved it.

Ron, _her_ Ron, wanted to see her. He wanted to meet her, and at a fancy restaurant no less! Surely that could mean only one thing. Lavender laughed aloud and spun on the spot. It was time for Lav-Lav and Ronniekins to reunite.

X

It was only a week until the special occasion, and though Lavender didn't hear anything else from him, she kept herself busy. It was imperative that their first night back together was nothing short of perfect.

She went straight to Diagon Alley and into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and she purchased a brand new dress. Sure to be a head turner, it was a deep, daring red that dipped low in the front and back, exposing her shoulders and more than enough for the eye to see. It was slinky and clung to her ample curves, with strategic highlighting by sequins. There was no way Ron's jaw wouldn't hit the floor the second she sashayed through the door.

After accessorising appropriately Lavender went home, but it was only days later she returned to the Alley. Madame Duboir's was an exclusive salon, new and expensive. Lavender made sure she had every treatment; her skin was smooth, soft and clear, her nails were clean and perfectly rounded, her hair was silky and perfectly curled. It didn't matter that the stupid shop girl had almost ruined everything and turned her beautiful hair into a bird's nest. It just meant that when Lavender kicked up a fuss, she got all her treatments for free.

She couldn't get over how sweet this was. Arranging something like this, just for her. Excitement bubbled in her heart as the hours ticked away, and she realised this might be just the thing she needed to help her be whole again. This restless, joyous energy was the closest she had come to feeling normal in over two years.

The day arrived and, although they were meeting at night, Lavender was dressed and ready, breathless with excitement, with 4 hours to spare. She could hardly sit still, but she knew how vital it was that her dress stayed perfect. She was ready to take the town, and Ron, by storm. She could have walked out of the room and straight onto a photoshoot for a glossy magazine.

Finally, the clock struck 7pm and Lavender stopped her pacing. She had cleaned everywhere, just in case Ron wanted to go somewhere a little more, private. With a final glance around the spotless flat, Lavender walked out the door, passed the boundary line of her wards, and apparated to the little side street the invitation had specified.

She landed in a quaint little eating district, almost old fashioned. Every other building was a bar or restaurant with warm yellow light and the pleasant buzz of conversation spilling out of every doorway. She walked slowly, both to enjoy the night and to maintain her balance on the less than sensible heels.

The little Italian he had chosen sat at the end of the street. Butterflies danced in her stomach, nerves bubbled through her veins and panic squeezed at her throat; but she kept walking. This was what she needed, what she wanted. To be desired again. It made her feel a little more, human.

Lavender could hear the dull beat of music coming from inside the restaurant; it was almost enough to make her turn back. But, with a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It took a moment for everything to register.

The music was even louder inside, a deep disco-style beat that had recently become popular amongst wizards. It was accompanied by the dull roar of people shouting over the music. Strobe lights made it difficult to see, but in the flashes of light Lavender looked around the crush of people. It wasn't what she had imagined, soft and romantic, but it wasn't that which made her heart stop.

She looked past the food, the music and the lights. Past the people milling around with drinks and dancing on the floor. She looked past Ron, stood over in one corner.

Behind everything, hung a white banner. It was printed with big, red letters that screamed at her silently.

'Best Wishes for Your Wedding!'

And tagged underneath, in a beautiful picture, Ron slow danced. With Hermione Granger.

It wasn't a date, nor a chance reunion. It was a party, an engagement party, and it wasn't meant for her at all.

Lavender didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt sick to her stomach, stood there in the doorway utterly frozen in place. She was grateful that no one had noticed her yet, but part of her wanted to start a scene. To kick up a fuss and bring this whole building crashing down with the force of her embarrassment, her rage, her shame.

Lavender gasped a raspy breath, the first physical sign of the torment within her. She pressed one hand against the wall and the other into her stomach, the sequins scratching her palm. All dressed up like some sort of clown, here to impress. She looked towards Ron, his arm around Hermione, laughing at something Luna Lovegood was saying. He didn't notice her; their eyes didn't meet across the crowded room.

She was a silly little clown, with too much ego and not enough sense. How could she have been so stupid? She had heard the rumours they were dating; she should have known they were still together. She should have come prepared, aware. Airheaded, that's what she was. Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to spill as she tried to stop herself from crumpling to the floor.

Ron looked up. He spotted her, in the darkened little doorway, in all her foolish glory. His eyes swept the length of the fancy, slutty dress, taking in the expensive hair and heavy make-up. She saw his eyes widen. Not in surprise and desire, as she had hoped, but with shock, understanding and, worst of all, pity.

Lavender stumbled backwards, groping behind her for the door. She couldn't stand there, in that room full of people, and let them judge her. The warm night was suddenly freezing as Lavender raced away, desperate to escape.

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	36. Crush

**Author's Note: Just a little ficlet I was working on for someone special so I have published this separately so I can include my challenges without ruining the flow of the present!**

 **Prompts:**

 **FunFair:**

 **Treasure Hunt: A5 - Sound: Buzzing**

 **Roller Coaster: Character: Harry Potter, Dialogue: "You weren't supposed to find out that way.", Place: Dungeons, Song: Toy Soldiers by Martika**

 **Chocolate Frog Cards: Write about a character who is a hero.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Crush

The Dungeons were so cold he could shiver but embarrassment burned hot in his face. Harry could feel his throat closing up even as the blood rushed up his neck, staining his face a violent shade of pink that would rival even the famous Weasley blush. His mouth opened but no words came out, just odd choking noises that only added to his embarrassment.

Fleur simply stood there, looking as beautiful as ever despite the angry look on her face. She had both hands on her hips, her long hair hung over one shoulder like a silken curtain and her bright eyes sparked with annoyance. The parchment he had been carrying was scrunched in one hand, having been read and discarded.

"Vat eez the meaning of this 'arry?" she demanded, repeating the question that had closed his throat up in the first place.

"I- I- I-" he stuttered. His heart pounded and there was an odd buzzing sound in his ears that he wasn't sure anyone else could hear. "Y-You weren't supposed to find out that way. I never meant for you to know, I- I just- I really like you."

"I don't know what passes for admiration een thees country 'arry Potter, but this," she shook the crumpled parchment at him, "this-"

Harry could feel himself getting smaller and smaller, just curling inwards in embarrassment and despair as his first real crush on an older, beautiful girl was ripped into small humiliating pieces. His tender, 14-year-old heart shrivelled and he wished more than anything that the cold ground beneath his feet would open up and swallow him whole. Anywhere would be better than here.

"-this is very sweet."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened with shock. His cheeks still burned but something akin to hope stirred in his stomach. Fleur looked down at him, tall as she was, and smiled lightly. It made his heart leap and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Really?"

"Oui, you are very sweet to have written this about me. Your description of my eyes ees… particularly flattering," she said. "But we cannot be, dear 'arry."

It was obvious as his face fell, despite his attempts to hide it. The disappointment spread through him but at least it lacked the sting of humiliation.

She took his hand and gently placed the carefully scripted love poem back in his palm. Harry watched her carefully, still unsure of what to say after the unexpected turn this encounter had taken. "I will remember you always, dear 'arry, but you are too young for me and I am too old for you."

It all seemed over, his little heart was breaking but he knew that it had been a pipe dream anyway. He nodded, awestruck at the softness of her skin on his hand. It was enough that he had gotten this chance, that he had found her alone, and even though he hadn't meant too, that he had confessed himself to her.

He didn't think it could get better, but before Fleur turned and stalked down the corridor and out of his love life forever, she sighed, bent at the waist and pressed a soft kiss to his still burning cheek.

Harry floated back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	37. Sweet on Her

**Author's Note: Hello everyone here's another chapter. It is only this long because I thought I could submit it to the QLFC but then found out I had written for Ron/Lavender rather than Ron/Pansy as I should have! So enjoy aha.**

 **Prompts:**

 **Hook A Duck: (location) Honeydukes**

 **Card: Hesper Starkey (Bronze) - Incorporate a lunar event into your story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Sweet on Her

This was an important night for Ron. It was the night he proved to everyone that he was for Lavender, and not Hermione. This sort of declaration needed a grand gesture, proof where everyone could see. He felt giddy and terrified all at once. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he felt almost drunk on the power of it all. The stone passageway was dark and dank, somewhere in the black a leak dripped down from the ceiling, echoing hollowly in the overwhelming silence. Ron pressed one hand to the wall in attempt to keep his bearings and strained to hear anything in the darkness. There was only his own shaky breathing and the pounding of his own heart to accompany the drip, drip, drip.

Satisfied, he began moving slowly forward again, his wand held high to light the corridor but the end was still not in sight. It felt like he had been walking for far longer than was necessary and he was almost afraid that it was a trap and that he would walk head first into the giant spider's nest in the forbidden forest.

Finally, Ron stumbled across the ladder and at the base he paused. Fishing in his back pocket he pulled out the map and shone his wand light over the section that showed the Gryffindor boy's sixth year dorm. Harry's marker was still tucked up in bed, presumably fast asleep, and hopefully he would stay that way until Ron could return the map he hadn't asked to borrow.

After waiting for a few moments, just to be sure, Ron returned the map to his pocket, gripped his wand between his teeth and started to climb. The floor panel was heavy and Ron was afraid the scraping sound would alert someone to his presence, but as he popped his head into the darkened store room everything was quiet.

Carefully, he climbed into the store room and up the back staircase to the shop floor. The apartment above remained thankfully quiet and the shop appeared closed and empty. Ron moved towards the big store windows and peered past the colourful and enticing displays. Like the shop, the street beyond seemed empty. There was not even a stray drunk from the Three Broomsticks stumbling down the road and he could see that thick snow lay undisturbed in the clear light of the full moon.

Once assured that he wouldn't be caught, Ron turned and surveyed the room behind him. He had been to Honeydukes before of course, but never at night and never without a crowd of giddy children filling every available space. It was hard to know what to look at first. Even in the darkness the sweets that crammed the shelves and stands were bright with colour, as if nothing could dull them. Ron's stomach grumbled noisily at the sight of all those liquorice wands and flying fancies, but he shook himself. He was here for a reason, and it wasn't to satisfy his own stomach.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, desperately dragging up the image of his girlfriend and trying to place her in this shop. This whole trip was to impress Lavender as much as prove to the world where his desires lay. He ignored the squirm in his stomach as the image of Lavender wavered and was briefly replaced with Hermione, laughing Hermione chasing chocolate frogs. He threw a quick glance at the stand of purple and gold boxes but he knew, from hours of complaining, that Lavender hated those sweets.

A cat yowled in protest somewhere in the dark town, effectively jerking Ron out of his musings over the frizzy haired witch. Hermione wasn't important now, Lavender was.

X

Within the hour Ron had pulled off his little heist, left the correct money in the till, and had snuck back into the castle and dormitory without getting caught. He wasn't sure that Harry was completed convinced of his innocence, giving him quite a suspicious look when he revealed his bounty, but thankfully his best friend said nothing more about it.

It wasn't his opinion that Ron cared about anyway. It wasn't Harry that Ron wanted to annoy and impress. He snuck down in the early hours of Saturday morning, shooing away the few early birds, and spent half an hour arranging a great display in the Gryffindor common room. He positioned a heart around their initials on the main table.

It was time well spent and he was rewarded for his efforts. As the occupants of the Gryffindor tower began to wake on this cold morning, those who had stayed asleep did not stay that way for long and were sharply awakened by the screeching of Lavender Brown as she rushed down the stairs and flung herself into Ron's arms.

She squawked and squealed and gasped and giggled as she surveyed the array of sweets that Ron had bought for her. She ignored the disgusted looks of the students who squeezed past them and kissed him fiercely in the middle of the common room.

Ron focused all of his attention on the beautiful blonde, basking in her radiant smiles and more than willing to reciprocate her kissing. He knew that Lavender would never be a great love of his, but she was his and his biggest distraction.

He didn't keep one eye on the girl's staircase. He wasn't looking out for one, frizzy haired girl in particular. He didn't want to see her face fall as she looked at them, or the flash of jealousy in her deep brown eyes. The crumple of her face as she stormed out of the room and off to breakfast.

No, it was all for Lavender. He was sweet on her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	38. Secret

**Author's Note: It's getting quiet late but I can't sleep for worry about falling over on stage tomorrow and my connection to Pokémon Go! keeps failing so I managed to write this. I hope you enjoy it! It's also for a lot of different challenges! (Sorry)**

 **Prompts:**

 **The North American Song Contest:**

 **Maryland - Rainbow**

 **Pixel Dungeon:**

 **Quest: Write an angst/romance story**

 **Pirate Ship:**

 **Part 2: Fred/Hermione**

 **Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Ignatia Wildsmith (Silver) - Use the floo network in your story**

 **Hogwarts Assignments:**

 **DADA: Write about trust between two people and only two people. Extra Prompts: (colour) red; (word) breathe; (emotion) frustration; (word) dare; (object) tissue**

 **Monthly One-Shot Exchange:**

 **July - Isaacswolfsbane: Fred/Hermione, Romance/Angst, (word) lovely, (dialogue) "What do you think you're doing?"**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Secret

Hermione's head snapped up, her chestnut curls flying as her eyes widened in alarm. Across the room from the desk she was working at, the fire roared to life in a sickening green colour. She jumped from her seat in a frenzy, dashing to the small door that led into her little cubby and locking it. The fire through an eerie glow across the room and gloomy rainbows refracted from the crystal chandelier. Hermione fixed her eyes on the floo and pressed back against the door as if afraid someone would burst in behind her.

A tall, slender man stepped out of the flames. A wide smile painted his face as he saw Hermione. He stepped forward onto the plush, cream carpet and proceeded to shake the soot out of his bright hair.

"Fred! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione whisper-screeched, rushing forward and pushing the laughing ginger back onto the fireplace, desperate to save her décor from ruin.

"Well, hello dear. It's lovely to see you too," Fred replied dryly as he stopped laughing. He smirked down at Hermione as she continued to fuss, pulling a tissue from the box on her desk and wiping at the stubborn soot that was stuck to his face.

"Will you be quiet?" she hissed, throwing a worried look at the still empty room. "Ginny is only next door."

Fred sighed, his typical cheeky mood dissipating as he brushed past Hermione and flopped into one of the plush, wing backed chairs that flanked the fireplace. "So what?" he mumbled sullenly, twisting at his fingers.

Hermione sighed as she looked down at him. All the tension and fight flopped out of her shoulders and her eyes softened. She moved to stand in front of her brooding lover and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes up to hers. "You know what," she reminded softly, her voice laced with weary sadness.

Fred inhaled sharply through his nose, holding the breath for a short moment before exhaling violently. It was an answer he had been given time and again, and it had lost any satisfaction, but he nodded anyway. He knew, he even understood the reasons that kept their relationships in the shadows, but he didn't have to like it.

"I just wish I could tell George, at least. I wish it didn't have to be just our secret. I wish I could come in through the front door, rather than sneaking off to use the floo all the time. I want to tell the world, Hermione." He laced his pale fingers through her delicate ones and pulled her closer. She tumbled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, inhaling deeply. The feel and smell of her was a comfort in itself, but it still served to increase his frustration.

"Fred," she murmured softening into him. She curled herself around his torso, hiding in his neck from the pains and responsibilities of life. "You know what Ron would do, you know how he would react."

"I never thought my happiness would be subject to the psychotic whims of my little brother, Hermione. This isn't what I signed up for," he sat back forcing her from her hiding place and meeting her soft, chocolatey eyes. "I love you," he insisted fervently, "but you know it's not in my nature to hide who and what I am. Isn't that something you love about me?"

"Of course," Hermione insisted, her heart breaking at the lost look in his eyes. "You know that I love you, and that I want to be with you where all the world can see that I am the luckiest girl in the world-"

"Well then let's go out! We could do it now, get it over with. Fast and painless, like ripping off a plaster."

Hermione giggled, though it was a sound tinged with sadness. "You know it doesn't work like that Freddie. It's only been three months; it would kill him if he knew I left him for you."

"When, Hermione?" Fred asked desperately. "When will enough time have passed?"

She didn't meet his eyes, instead fiddling with the neckline of his t-shirt. Fred scanned her face, flushed red by the dancing light of the now normal coloured flames. He didn't dare speak or move, in case he spooked her.

When she had the courage Hermione met his stare and he could see the possibility lurking there, the desire for everything that he could give her if only they could trust someone other than each other. She opened her mouth and Fred felt his heart surge, but then her eyes shifted and the light died as she whispered a subdued:

"Soon."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	39. Civil War

**Author's Note: Okay, so this particular chapter is based on a Historical event, namely the Vietnam war. Now! Being from the UK we aren't taught about this so I really have no idea what happened. From what I have read on the internet, I have decided to go with the whole versus thing but no particulars. I don't really want to offend anyone and I have just written the chapter to the best of my ability. I'm not saying light side and dark side. I was just given the Vietnam War as one of my prompts and have tried to write it thusly!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Historical!AU Challenge:**

 **52\. Vietnam War**

 **Pixel Dungeon:**

 **Depth Three: This is a normal depth.**

 **Hogwarts Assignments:**

 **Muggle Studies: Write about two warring branches of the same family. Extra Prompts: (family) 2 branches of the Black family; (word) War; (word) Family; (emotion) Anger; (emotion) Determination**

 **Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Wendelin the Weird (Silver) - Write about someone who enjoys giving or receiving pain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Civil War

Sirius knew, he had always known, that he was different. It was simply confirmed when he went to Hogwarts at the age of 11, that he did not belong in the Black family. Right now, in the midst of this 'family meeting', Sirius sat, sulking in the far corner of the front room of his childhood home. He ignored the assembled Blacks and stared hard at the muggles playing in the street, wishing, not for the first time, that he were one of them.

"Are you listening, boy?" his mother demanded, her haughty tone grating against his nerves. Sirius threw her a grimace in answer and returned to gazing out the window. It was almost impossible not to listen. Bellatrix stood, bright eyed and excitement, in the centre of the room. She, like the rest of Slytherin house, was being slowly brainwashed with a diet of hate, prejudice and cruelty all in the name of some guy calling himself _Lord Voldemort_.

"You should hear him," she gushed, looking more feminine than Sirius had ever seen her. Her eyes were feverish and she looked mad, as well as sounding it. "He is so charming, so willing, so inspiring. He talks of our freedom. He will lead the pureborn witches and wizards of this world out of the darkness muggles have cast over us and into our rightful places. We will once again stand united and crush those who dare to oppose us!"

Sirius looked towards his younger brother, Regulus. He sat on the edge of his seat, eyes bright and full of awe. He was half way to signing up for this army, and the boy was only 12. "I think he sounds like just the sort of leader we need, mama," Regulus pipes up. He sounds so young, so innocent.

"Yeah, he sounds like a real peach," Sirius muttered.

Walberga glared at her eldest son, but turned to smile proudly down at her youngest. "Thank Merlin one of my sons was born with sense! We need to crush these muggleborn upstarts now, whilst we can. They should be rounded up and killed, executed even. If this Voldemort has any sense himself he will make a spectacle of them, one I would be more than happy to attend."

Sirius listened, quietly, to the spew of violence and hatred tumbling from the lips of his family. Bellatrix was his biggest fan, and she was doing a fine job of convincing the rest. He could feel the shift in the air, when it became more than just talk. War was coming, bloodthirsty and devastating. He wasn't going to be forced one to the wrong side.

"You know," he said quietly stunning Bellatrix into silence. "I had hoped, once, to fit into this family, but as I sit here and listen to you talk about killing these human beings as if they were nothing more than flies I know that can never be. There is a better way, one without violence and hatred." Sirius laced his voice with quiet anger and determination and turned to look his mother in the eye. "You are selling your souls, and your sons, to the devil mother. Think about that."

He hadn't expected his words to have any affect, but he couldn't have lived with himself if he hadn't said something. Walberga opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath, no doubt ready to spew hatred and shame at him, but Sirius ignored her and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she barked.

"Out, mother," he replied. "And I won't be coming back."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	40. Ascending

**Author's Note: So! This is actually a first for me, I have never before written a VoldemortWins!AU and I should just point out that this is also a PeterSurvives!AU. I hope you all enjoy, I tried to put a bit of a unique spin on things.**

 **Prompts:**

 **QLFC:**

 **Round 8 - How and when does Voldemort 'win' or rise to power?**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Grogan Stump (Bonus) - Incorporate a magical sporting event**

 **Hogwarts Assignments:**

 **Astronomy. Assignment 2, Task 1. -** **Write about someone with a split personality.**

 **Extra Prompts: (action) sprinting, (character) Hermione Granger, (word) deadly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Ascending

Peter coughed out a breathless giggle, the noise high and unnerving, laced with fear and excitement. His tiny eyes darted quickly around the assembled figures and a shiver ran up his crooked spine. He chewed on his lower lip with overgrown teeth as his claw-tipped fingers tapped against each other. The noise was loud in the impatient silence.

There were ten of them, gathered in this hidden corner, and all of the others wore thick black robes. They shifted and twitched as the crowd above them roared and the wooden beams trembled. It must have been hot in those masks and under all that fabric; not for the first time, Peter was glad he didn't have to dress so ridiculously. He had been waiting nearly twenty years for this day, and it was finally upon them.

There was the unfortunate incident, a few years ago, when Harry Potter and his ever vigilant friends had all but destroyed the Dark Lord. He was left once again as a wisp in the darkness but Peter, having escaped his terrible fate, returned loyal as ever. He built up his master, bringing him Horcruxes and tracking down those followers who had fled when all seemed lost. Peter couldn't help the pride swelling within his chest. He was an integral part, vital even, in the return of the Dark Lord.

In those few years, the wizarding world had become lazy. They felt safe in the knowledge that the biggest threat to their safety and happiness had been completely taken care of. People saw what they wanted to see, and what they wanted to see was a world in which they could go about their own problems without having to think about the larger picture. It was almost laughable how alarmingly easy it was to infiltrate almost every important area of wizarding society. They were simply more careful this time. Less cocky. Patiently they bided their time, waiting for the enemy's weakest moment, the perfect time to strike.

Trickles of sawdust fell from the rafters around them as the witches and wizards from every nation roared their approval. The Quidditch World Cup final. Germany vs Bulgaria. Everyone who was anyone had an invitation. And _who_ happened to be both the host, biggest sponsor and personal guest of honour? Harry Potter himself. It was arguably the most heavily protected event that the wizarding world ever held, but the wards didn't protect against something that was already inside.

Peter twitched, a nervous tick he had never kicked, his head jerking rapidly from side to side. Thinking of Harry made him think of his old friends, of his younger and happier days. The days before he was dragged into this mess. What had happened to that young boy with the stars in his eyes? It was a deadly game he was playing, and it struck Peter now just how many had died because of him. He was the last Marauder left.

A wave of guilt and sadness stole not only his breath but the swell of pride that had filled his chest. He visibly deflated, and the colour seeped from his face. It was a feeling that haunted him, this guilt, something he had tried for nearly twenty years to suppress, but it would not be forgotten. Each year, it only seemed to get stronger.

"Hey, Rat-face, let's go. Stop daydreaming."

The sharp bark and guttural voice of Fenrir Greyback quickly snapped Peter out of his morose thoughts, effectively dispelling the lingering guilt. He glared at the mutant who had dared speak out against a superior and stung him quickly with a jinx. He pulled up his sleeve and examined the ever writhing Dark Mark that hissed in his skin. Seconds later heat seared through it, leaving Peter and the others gasping for breath. That was the signal.

It was time to move.

x

The screaming had finally stopped. The thousands of people who had not managed to escape the stadium had learned to be quiet, after the first couple of deaths anyway. The odd woman or child sobbed quietly in protective arms but, for the most part, they were quiet.

It had all been over rather quickly, despite the 'high security' at the event. They were no match for trained dark wizards. Chaos had erupted almost as soon as the lights had gone out. In the darkness, Death Eaters had swarmed the pitch, alerting those in the lower stands to the threat but leaving those above clueless.

It was the Ministry's own wards that were the most hindrance to those attempting to escape. Ironic indeed. A small battle had commenced, the flashing of spells illuminating certain instances, but with each revealing flash more good people lay dead on the floor in the wake of the dark army.

With the Aurors and security guards all but crushed, Voldemort used his magic to seal the rest inside and return the lights. Slowly, the screaming had quieted, and people stopped sprinting around, instead watching as Voldemort rose, seemingly of his own accord, to hover in the centre of the pitch. Harry Potter at his side.

Peter utilised the new power he had been granted as Voldemort's right-hand man and ascended as well, coming to a stop just at his side. That feeling of pride returned as he gazed out at the people cowering in the stands, filled with fear. Fear of his lord. Fear of him.

Part of Peter felt powerful, it rejoiced and revelled in the thick stench of terror that hung in the air. The pain and anguish painted on their faces was like a balm to his angry soul. And yet, that small part of Peter looked out in horror and fear. He saw the terrified children and started to feel more than a little sick. Again, guilt washed away the powerful feeling, leaving him small and cold in the face of this tragedy.

"Witches and Wizards of the world," Voldemort simpered, his raspy voice distracting Peter from his tumult of emotions. "I speak directly to all of you. I promise, I will not make the mistake again." He reached out a hand, gesturing widely with his wand to where Harry hung, suspended in the air, bound and gagged by magic.

Harry had changed in the past few years, but it was undeniably him. His dark hair flopped into his eyes, but they were still his mother's and he used them to glare, bright and fierce, up at Voldemort. The lightning bolt scar was plainly visible on his pale forehead, and as Peter watched, Voldemort reached out and traced his mark with one long, pale finger. The boy shook in rage at the unsolicited caress, but his anger only served to elicit cruel, mocking laughter from Voldemort and his assembled minions.

Peter didn't laugh.

Movement in the corner of his eye distracted him from the main spectacle, and Peter turned slightly to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley both watching helplessly and struggling desperately against the brutes that held them trapped.

Hermione had always been kind to Scabbers.

"The boy who lived, who lived twice," Voldemort laughed. A chilling sound. He raised Harry, putting some small distance between them. Putting on a show. Voldemort did not shout, but everyone in the stadium could hear him. This quiet show of power spoke in volumes. If he could so easily take this life, the life of the chosen one, the saviour, then how easy would it be to take theirs?

"I'm betting, Harry Potter, the third time will be the charm."

A woman screamed. The world turned green.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	41. History of Magic

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I updated this one, but I just haven't been able to find some inspiration for this last card I have. She was a difficult one!**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Morgan le Fay (Silver) Write about Morgan le Fay**

 **History of Magic**

 **Write a story about the battle between good and evil, or Light and Dark magic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

History of Magic

"And that's how the since named father of all magic, Merlin the great, defeated the evil sorceress Morgan le Fay, and saved not only the Kingdom of Camelot, but the future of magic itself."

The bell rung as Professor Binns finished his droning lecture on the first recorded great battle between two magical people. All around the classroom, heads jerked up off tables and students attempted to surreptitiously wipe drool from their mouths.

They rose as one, a mindless shuffling mass of zombies rising from their graves in search of sustenance. The dulled students transformed as they excited the classroom and merged with the general traffic of students leaving their last class of the day.

"You know, Merlin and Morgan are my absolute favourite subject. I studied them in my last school, though of course they were considered quite fictional, my old school was muggles only you see. It was quite a shock when I started setting things on fire…"

"Honestly mate, I don't think she ever stops," Ron whispered to Harry as they trailed behind the bushy haired Hermione Granger. They had only been in school a few weeks, and thought they were never on real talking terms with her, it was impossible not to know who she was. She knew everything, and she wasn't afraid to flaunt that fact.

"Is that another book?" Harry whispered back in disbelief as she pulled a large, square book from her bag, flipped open a few pages and shoved it in the face of a disinterested Lavender Brown. She didn't stop chattering.

"I don't know how she is still breathing, she never stops!" Ron openly stared at her in disbelief. "And how on earth has she found so much to talk about on such a dull subject? I didn't make it through 10 minutes before I almost passed out from the sheer boredom."

"I think we brushed past it, in muggle school, but I was too busy trying not to get crushed by Dudley to really pay a whole lot of attention." Harry replied.

"Well that really is a shame Harry," both boys stopped as Hermione pivoted on her heel at the top of the staircase, armed with her book, and turned her attention on them. "And really, Ron, don't you know anything? It is not the subject that is dull, simply the deliverance, and in particular I think Professor Binns delivers his lessons with a certain flatness of tone that conveys the facts rather than the romantics of history. It really is the most efficient way to do so."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of disbelief, which Hermione promptly ignored. She continued up the last flight of stairs and climbed into the portrait hole beckoning the boys over her shoulder as they reluctantly followed.

Hermione plopped into one of the big chairs in the Gryffindor common room and spread her book on the table. It seemed to be an illustrated book of myths and fairytales. She looked expectantly at the boys. "Why don't you listen to my version of the battle?"

X

"It's over, Merlin!"

The wizard, old but still inherently strong and youthful looked up as he stepped onto the field. A storm of her own creation raged around them. The sky was as dark as pitch and clouds roiled as lightning slashed the air and thunder rumbled. He almost couldn't hear her, the wind snatching her words away the second they passed her lips. But it was enough to see her. She looked mad.

"You don't have to do this, please, Morgan. Let me help you."

He looked at this figure, caught in the illumination of a lightning bolt. Her hair in wild disarray around her. Her skirts whipping in the wind. Her eyes wide and bright with insanity. His friend, his lover. How far the mighty could fall. She threw back her head and cackled.

"You can't help me, Merlin. You can't even help yourself! Look around you, old man. I have won! I have defeated the great Merlin, mage of all ages!"

Merlin sighed, the fight draining from him. He didn't want to fight her, she was sick. Drunk on power and attention, attention her father never gave her, power her brother had been championed for. This was her great revenge.

"This is your last chance, Morgan!" he warned.

"Enough talk Merlin, I don't want to hear another word from you. Let's finish this."

She was the first one to strike. Her spell was powerful, it arced through the air and melded with the lightning turning the bolt a sickening green colour as it plummeted towards the ground. Merlin absorbed the hit, letting it knock him backwards. He didn't want to fight, but he knew he had to. He could feel the life forces of those he had left behind, in Camelot, and knew that he had to protect them.

The two great sorcerers exchanged blows for hours. Day did not turn to night, or to day again and both lost track of time and awareness of anything but the need to succeed. The need to triumph. Eventually, as both began to fade, drawing on the last reserves of their magic, Merlin did something that no sorcerer had ever managed before and has not been managed since. He placed his hands on the earth beneath him, discarding his wand, his spells, any tools and called upon the magic imbued in the earth. He begged the earth to save those who lived on it, cared for it. He gave his everything to this calling, the last drop of magic he possessed, his very last breath in the hopes that mother nature might conquer what he could not.

The earth answered his call.

Merlin watched as the ground around Morgan erupted. Vines and dirt and creatures poured forth from the ruptured soil and as Morgan screamed in fury and fear they engulfed her. Dragging her down into the bowels of the earth, where mother nature could subdue and care for Morgan for the rest of time.

X

"Okay, I swear Binns did not mention a cage made of earth that ate Morgan up. I would have listened to a tale as interesting as that one." Ron insisted, sitting back in his chair in cynical disbelief.

"Ask anyone, Ron," Hermione closed the book with a smug twist of her lips. "You just weren't listening."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	42. Decisions

**Author's Note: I don't honestly have much to say, tbh. It's late and I'm exhausted.**

 **QLFC:**

 **Round 10 - Ariana Dumbledore (Portrait)**

 **Monthly One-Shot August:**

 **Hiddenhibernian - Harry, Angst, "I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong.", Missing scene from 7th year at Hogwarts**

 **Hogwarts Assignments:**

 **Ancient Runes: Task 2 - Write about a character hesitating before an important decision. EP: (emotion) wariness**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Write about Harry Potter**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Decisions

Hands grabbed at Harry and supportive and excited words were exchanged as the students who had been hiding in the room of requirement streamed past Harry and out into the corridor. They had all been summoned by Headmaster Snape to the Great Hall and Harry had decided to stay hidden for a little while longer.

He tried to look at each person as they passed him, tried to reassure those who looked terrified or smile with those who were elated. He tried to remember all of their faces, as they were now, because he really didn't know if these loyal people, who stood beside him now, would survive the night. Still, the faces soon began to blur, and Harry found himself almost completely alone in the large room.

"Harry?"

He sighed and turned, looking into the concerned faces of his best friends and constant companions. Hermione was the one who had spoken, she was a step closer than Ron and looked on the verge of reaching out to him. For her sake, he forced a tired smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be under the circumstances. I'm just, going to wait here for a little, but I do have a plan."

She frowned slightly but nodded, rocking back on her heels as if she no longer had to leap forward and protect him.

"Listen, mate," Harry dragged his eyes past Hermione to Ron. His best friend seemed embarrassed, though Harry wasn't sure about what. Ron didn't look up, didn't meet his eye, and he wrung his hands obsessively. "I, I had an idea. Something I thought might help, but I have to leave to go and do it and you know I don't want to leave you alone when you might feel… well…"

"No, no. Don't worry about me. Go, search, er, your hunch. Go on, go for it. Every little helps, right?" Ron locked eyes briefly before dropping his eyes back to his shoes. "You know what, why don't you take Hermione with you? I'll just be in here and I don't want you wandering around the castle alone, safety in numbers." He chuckled lightly but it sounded hollow and forced even to his own ears.

After some minor protests from Hermione, his two friends left the room and as the door clanged shut behind them Harry felt a wave of weariness wash over him. He turned around and slid down the wall, allowing the pain and the fear and the exhaustion wash over him now that he was alone. He stared, blankly for a little while, shutting off his brain from everything around him.

"Why are you crying?"

Harry gasped at the soft voice, jerking up slightly to look around for the source of the interruption. He touched his cheek and realised that his face was indeed wet. He had been crying, hot tears staining his cheeks, without even realising it.

"Who is it? Where are you?" he croaked out, his throat thick with buried emotions. He pushed himself up and off the wall, prepared to fight even now.

"Behind you," she replied simply.

Harry spun on his heel to face the wall he had been slumped against and stared straight into the gentle eyes and calming smile of Ariana Dumbledore. The young girl, painted as she had been as the young teenager who died, gazed serenely out of the portrait at him. "I, I, I," Harry stuttered, "I didn't realise you could speak."

"Everyone can speak, just because you can't hear them doesn't mean they don't have a voice. Now, Harry, why are you crying?" Harry stared at the young girl, she was serene and appeared to be wise, but she had died young and he honestly didn't know if he could go on blindly trusting the Dumbledore family. "It's okay," she insisted, "what's said in this room, stays in this room."

Harry took a deep breath, and was surprised to find that he was shaking. "I'm scared," he blurted out, and then bit his tongue as if he could take those words back. It was the first time he had admitted it out loud, even to himself. "This all comes down to me, to my abilities and I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I can go out there and lead these people into a battle we will probably lose. I'm not strong enough, or brave enough. They're all willing to do everything to help me, to help this cause, to defeat Voldemort and I just, I don't know if I have anything left to give."

It seemed that that one little admission had opened the floodgate and Harry found himself tumbling and tripping over his words as they rushed to escape his tormented soul. There were so many children here, so many innocent lives in danger. Who would he sacrifice to the cause next.

"I want to run away, to run away and hide, forever. I don't want this responsibility, but it was thrust on me and I'm trying to make myself go on."

Harry was still shaking after his torrent had stopped and he gasped for breath as if speaking the words had taken more out of him than this whole stupid war.

Ariana, and Harry, were both silent for a long time, but, once his breathing had slowed and Harry felt like he had more of a grip on himself and his emotions, Ariana spoke. "I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

Slowly, Harry lifted his head and stared at the girl in the portrait.

"Your courage, Harry. Your beliefs and your strength, your ability to love and to sacrifice doesn't make you weak. You have inspired so many people to take up the fight and, yes, not all of them will survive it, but that was there decision to make. I didn't have to get involved in that fight between my brothers and Grindelwald, but I loved Aberforth so much that I couldn't bear to sit there and watch him get hurt. It cost me my life, but I don't regret it for a second."

Harry looked down at the mention of her death.

"Don't be afraid of the love and loyalty people are willing to give you, Harry. Use it to make them, and you, stronger. There is safety and strength in numbers. You are not alone."

He smiled slightly, more of an exhale than anything, but her words had really lifted a load off his chest. He felt he could go out there now and do everything to protect the people who were willing to protect him.

"You know, for a kid, you're pretty wise."

Ariana laughed. "Harry, just because I was painted as a child, doesn't mean I still am one. Aberforth reads to me, I learn. I have lived and loved far longer than you, or your parents, or your grandparents. Besides, this body is only a few years younger than yours."

He nodded, smiling properly now. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	43. Founding Principles

**Author's Note: It's taken me awhile to find the inspiration for this chapter, but I think it's going well.**

 **Hogwart's Assignments:**

 **Fairytales (4.1) - Write about a group of outcasts building themselves a new life. EP: (dialogue)** **"I know we can do this if we stick together! As weak as we may be on our own - together, we are stronger than all of them together.", (word) strength**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:**

 **Section 5 Part 3:**

 **Write about the Founders, because, who knows, it could have belonged to them.**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Write about a long journey**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Founding Principles

"Mammy, tell it again?"

Rose smiled as she pushed James' hair back from his face, smoothing the soft downy black fuzz against his skull. She leant down and pressed a kiss against his forehead as she tucked the quilt into his tiny body. In the cot in the corner, Evie gurgled quietly in her sleep, tiny fist gripping the sheets beneath her as she squirmed.

"Don't you want a different story?" she whispered as she sat down on the bed, careful not to squash his little legs. Her little boy looked up with wide, pleading eyes as he shook his head quickly and forcefully. "Oh okay," she sighed playfully, "I suppose I can tell it one more time."

"Yaaaaaay!" James cheered quietly, snuggling down until the quilt sat snug against his chin.

"Once upon a time, long, long ago, there were four friends. These four friends could not be more different from each other, but that was part of what made them the strongest group in the whole world…"

X

Salazar took the lead as the group of four friends walked across the uneven ground. His eyes darted across the landscape, alert for any danger, but he couldn't help listening to the soft, muffled tears of Helga and the whispered comforts of Rowena. Looking back he met the fierce eyes of Godric, who was bringing up the rear, and silently conversed with him.

They four had been banished, rejected by their respective families and had found comfort and solace in their friendship together. Salazar fiddled with his wand, the fact that their magic was also abnormally strong was something that made them feared. Every settlement they had come across had welcomed them with awe and shunned them with terror. It was emotionally and physically taxing, especially on Helga. She was a gentle soul, who lived to heal and help others, she couldn't handle this hatred for long.

With a sigh Salazar turned back around, he looked for somewhere to set up camp for the night and his eyes snagged on some crumbling, muggle ruins. At his instruction the four friends skirted a large, pleasant looking lake and avoided a sinister looking forest before sheltering in the ruins of what had once been a large, majestic castle.

Godric put wards around their location, Salazar started a fire and Helga, even in her upset state, started preparing something for them all to eat. They sat in warmth and silence, lost in the memories that had stolen them from their families and thrust them into this exile.

"I've been thinking," Rowena said, breaking the silence that had surrounded them. The other three looked up at their friend.

"It's safe to say we've all been thinking Rowena," quipped Godric.

"Ha ha, you're so very funny" she deadpanned, glaring at him. "No, what I mean is. I've been thinking of a way to bring the whole wizarding community together. I mean, we're only out here because they can't all work together, this whole problem is built on fear and mistrust, isn't it?"

"Yes," sniffed Helga, "but what can we do about that?"

"We're going to educate them!" she declared grandly. "We will bring the young wizards and witches from across the land together. When they get to know each other, and their powers, then it won't matter that they're different because they will be able to work together."

"But, would that mean we could go home?"

"Well, that's what I'm hoping," Rowena said softly. She took Helga's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Helga, he'll wait for you. I know he will." The other woman blushed fiercely and ducked her head, but smiled a secret smile.

"And where exactly would we bring all these children that we're going to teach? And how exactly are you going to convince parents to let us take their children? Don't you remember we're feared around here?" Salazar sneered, bursting the hopeful little bubble with his harsh words.

"I don't know how we're going to get them here, but once a few start coming, once the world sees that we aren't evil and are actually here to help, then the rest will follow. We'll think of something, we always do. I know we can do this if we stick together! As weak as we may be on our own - together, we are stronger than all of them together."

"Here?" asked Godric, frowning.

Rowena smiled. "Look around you Godric, look at the landscape, look at the beauty, the space. Look where you're sitting! We should build our school here, in the foundation of this castle. Look how magnificent it was, imagine how amazing it could be with a little magic. We four will found this school and we will teach its students the most important lessons in life, not just magic. We will teach them to be brave, to have strength, to have wisdom and to be kind. But we have to do it together." She looked at each of her friends. "Will you help me?"

X

"And even Salazar Slytherin agreed to build this school to help the whole wizarding world and together those four friends built and founded the great school of Hogwarts," Rose whispered. "The end."

As Rose finished her story, she was met by the soft, even breathing of her infant son. The toddler was fast asleep, despite his best efforts, and the breaths whistled between his lips, parted slightly. His lashes fluttered against his pale, chubby cheeks and Rose hoped he was dreaming.

She hoped he was dreaming of dragons and princesses and castles and Hogwarts and, most importantly, magic.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
